The Game that Gods Play CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
by Nemesi
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Daisuke is a Digimon Tamer..but little he knows about his Chief Lord Van 's plans...to sterminate lambs...to enslave the Seraphs... and rule the world. Wallace wants Daisuke. And so does Ken. But Daisuke's heart... is someone elase's.
1. Feelings that Cannot Be Denied

The Game that Gods Play

**_A/N = You all are *so* going to kill me…._**-_-;;Not happy with the *enormous* amount of series, standalones and collaborations I'm working on and promised to post asap, here I'm posting a completely *new* series ::groans:: don't hurt me too much… I'm against violence! Mostly when it is directed toward me!!! . 

**_ _**

**_Disclaimer = Dai-chan isn't mine, nor is Ken-chan, Wallace-kun, Tai, Hikari, Yamato and all the copyrighted characters and… computers_**::coughs::you'll see in this series. I *do* own that brainless mass of muscles that's Hiromu, though…even if I'm not trilled about it::sweatdrop:: 

**_ _**

**_Warning =_**This fanfic is the culmination of too many rainy evenings spent playing the Digimon RPG game and various Squaresoft RPG, reading manga whose plot remind the Pink Panther's and watching Neon Genesis Evangelion. As a result it is very long and very twisted, not to mention that it sports a lot of religious stuff and an enormous amount of heterosexual, yaoi and maybe yuri couples. Main couples? Well, both Ken and Wallace love Dai… but he isn't exactly interested in one of them… or both… like *that* ::coughs:: 

**_ _**

**_Dedication!! To my cousin, who threatened to kill me if I didn't type this down after telling him the plot I had swirling in my mind ::waves to Kyle:: And to K-chan who has had to bear my babbling about this for months, who beta-ed it along with the one and only Karen::waves::and who managed to make me insert the Wallsuke stuff in this -^^-That's for you, chika! I hope you'll enjoy this!!;) _**

**_ _**

**_Ja!!_**

**_* * * * * _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_Sade, tell me... _**

**_Sade, give me... _**

**_Sade, tell me...what is it that you seek? _**

**_The rightness of wrong, the virtue of vice... _**

**_Sade, tell me...why the Gospel of evil? _**

**_What is your religion? Where are your faithful? _**

**_If you are against God, you are against man... _**

**_Sade, tell me...why blood for pleasure? Pleasure without love? _**

**_Is there no emotion in the cult of man? _**

**_Sade, are you diabolical or divine? _**

Enigma 

SADENESS (Extended Version) 

_**The Game that Gods play **__** **_

_****Prologue - Noises in the dark. _

Thunder, rain and lightning…

«CRASH!!»

Danger, water rising.

"Stop thief!!"

Clamours, sirens wailing.

…It's such a bad sign…

"He took the gem!!!"

"Is it him again?!"

"Definitely!! The modus operandi is the same as the other times!"

"AH! Where did he go?!"

"Look! Up there! On the roof!!"

Shadows of dark creatures

Steel clouds floating in the air…

"What's that thing?!"

"It's helping him escape!!"

"It must be his digimon!!"

"There's no possibility that thing is a digimon! I've never seen one like that!!"

"Look out! It's coming towards us!"

People run for shelter

What's gonna happen to us!?

…

…

…

…

//…Hmpf…fools…how can they pretend to catch me?// 

…

…

…

// Yamato will be pleased with the result of this mission… I've got the Aphrodite's eye…// 

"…quick…take me…home…"

"Yes, Master…"

Ancient city blazing…

Shadows keep attacking.

Little children crying,

Confusion, hopeless anger…

"…Daisuke…"

**_Chapter 01 - Feelings that Cannot Be Denied. _**

* Taichi's POV *

The floor's trembling, rumbling. The walls are shacking, the lights are flickering, and all around me the building begins to quiver. A sickening roaring sound -as if billionths of thunders have gathered in this single room- fills the air, and I'm suddenly tumbling toward the floor, grasping to one of the high marble column with as much strength as I can muster, doing my best not to roll across the floor and down to the computer terminal.

At my aside, Hikari shrieks fearfully, and I reach out to clasp her outstretched hand and hug her to me. She hugs me back, her cherry hued eyes darting around the room, like if searching for an explanation in the darkened image of herself those marble walls reflect back whenever she looks at them.

"What's happening?!" she finally cries as the tremble subdues enough to convince us to let the column go.

"I don't know!!" I shout back, hoping she can hear me over the noise. She nods and - as if reading my mind - lets go of my shirt, still clasped in her tiny fists.

Somehow, I manage to scramble up to my feet and reach the farthest corner of the room, were a sliding door is waiting for me. It opens noiselessly and I tumble inside, laying my back against the cold metal of the door for support. The towering image of the our Central Computer, the DD - Dogma Device - is now in front of me and -despite my brain asking my throat not to- I'm swallowing soundly. There's an air about this place…this supercomputer… I shake my head clear of this thoughts, which I can always pay attention to after the earthquake is over, and make my way toward the DD on shacking legs. I hit as quickly as I can the sequence of buttons that will connect me to the central memory and I'm regarded by the familiar buzzing sound in a less than a millisecond.

--btzzz--

The computer turns on, and I can't help but get caught in the way those billionths little red dots flicker and chase one another in the dark field which is the screen.

--connection initialised -- scansion retinal pattern --

The all-too-familiar burning sensation of the ruby laser inspecting my retina sticks my mahogany orbs and I do my best to hold still even if the earth is doing cartwheels under my feet. And trembles. And flops. And quivers. And grumbles. And…

--operation complete-- Tamer 01 – class A – level Chief – name: Kamiya Taichi- Welcome.--

The screen turns black for a millisecond, and when it enlightens again, three not-so-reassuring-looking old men are staring down at me from the highest section of the immensely big monitor; they're eyes narrowed in what seems annoyance and admonishment, and enlightened with that infinite wisdom that only beings as old as world can held. But then again, they're *not* so old…right?

"Report the situation! What's the cause of this earthquake?" I practically yell, fighting to keep my balance and grasping to the cold tower which his the DD for support. The pale-blue skinned face closes his eyes. A buzzing sound comes from the immense processor and I've to swallow my nervousness. What's taking so long???

Then he opens his eyes again, and they are glowing bright red.

--All three MAGI systems are now in self-diagnostics mode. Chief 01 is currently being asked to wait.--

"What?!" I can't suppress my gasp. I tried to, but it seems it is stronger than all my efforts.

Besides, I think I can be excused if I'm but very concerned about the way the MAGI are dealing with this.

The MAGI, the highest product of humankind's science, the fabulous machine which can process in infinitesimal amounts of time incredibly big files; which reduced the time of the Evolution process of 23 times…has to make me wait?! My fingers fidget and before I know, I'm biting my bottom lip so hard I fear I'm about to draw blood out.

Balthasar closes his red eyes again. And it's time for the lime-skinned one to open his pitch-black orbs.

--~There's an intruder in the museum. Sector A-13 of the north area of the town. The gate generator has been destroyed. The 'Aphrodite's eye' is missing.~--

"What?! What's the damage report?"

--*That's a level 3 emergency*-- the reddish pink skinned one explains, resting his emerald gaze on me. --*Gate generator on level B3 and B2 are destroyed. Area's sub-systems have dropped 70% from normal.*--

"What of the intruder?"

I can't help but be amazed. One man, only *one* man, has been capable to disturb the endless movement of the wheels of the perfect mechanics that Tokyo is. He interfered with the MAGI's plan, and –I may add- managed to do it without alarming us Tamers.

…

…

…No, on a second thought I'm *not* amazed. There's only one person in Japan…in the whole world that can do this. And if this 'intruder' or ours is who I think he is, this means…

Balthasar lets his lids flutter up, his crimson eyes paralysing me in the spot, turning the blood rushing in my veins into ice.

--Why, we believe it's the subject memorized under the code 127-ZX-130027-PW.--

Subject 127-ZX-130027-PW, eh? Well, it seems that I was right after all. But that's one of the few times I truly can say I enjoy being right. Without my mind ordering it, my hands clasp around the internal phone, and before I knew, I'm shouting as a crazy.

"Daisuke! You specialized kind of idiot!! Where the *hell* are you?! Come here! Quickly!!"

"Tai-chan!!"

The telephone slides out my grasp and falls on the floor with a noise which echoes in the air, in a maddening crescendo that soon enwrap around me. And then, suddenly, it fades, leaving me to blink. Trying to focus on the predicament I'm in, I swirl around and I'm surprised to see my little sister one the doorframe, paralysed at the sight of the three Magi. I can see she's shacking slightly and I can't prevent the hyper-protective-brother side of my character from getting the better of me. I narrow my eyes in pure concern, pouting slightly and taking a hesitant step toward her.

"Hikari?"

She swallows soundly, and her eyes dart from the screen straight into my own eyes, so similar to hers. She's suddenly reminded of her place and straightens, nodding her head to me.

"Chief Kamiya," she says, and I can see she's doing her best to conceal the brief flickers of confusion and fear that ripple her eyes. "Tamer Motomiya has been dismissed for today."

"What?! He must be here 24/7!"

She nods again, a knowing smile curving her lips. "I know. He's not here, anyway. And you're the one who signed his permit." I blink. Once. Twice. Three times. And her smile changes into a smirk for a brief moment before turn back to her usual angelical smile. I blink again and, as realization dawns on me, I narrow my eyes, pointing a menacing finger to her face. "I thought we already discussed about this. You can *not* sign official papers with my name, Hikari-chan. No matter how much I love you, I'm still the Chief here." Despite the situation, and the fear still clear in her eyes, she smiles, titling her head to a side, plastering on her face that irresistible innocent look which always makes me do whatever she wants me to. I wave her away, looking away from her adorable face before it's too late. Mental note: let's remember mom to never gave birth to such diabolically cute child again.

"We'll deal with this later. Now rush gathering all the Tamers available from level E to level A and send them to…" I turn hopefully toward Melchior, which nods politely and turns toward my sister with a blank expression. --*North Area. Sector A-13. Possible location of the intruder: the basement. Level 2.*--

She nods again, and then stops, smiling hesitantly at me. I smile back and her hesitation seems to melt. Nodding once again, only more cheerfully this time, she turns on her heels and dart out the Control room. I smile at her dashing form and shake my head, amazed with how stubborn she manage to be when it comes to her mahogany haired friend…

--~Alert! It seems the individual has escaped to the number 34 roof and is now flying away on an unknown digimon! ~-- Caspar yells suddenly, usually black eyes glowing in silver.

"Goddamit!" A red spot starts to blink at me on the portion of screen that's usually filled with flowing data, and the three heads stops every possible move they were making. "What the hell is happening *now*?!"

--Data contamination alert in the Central Unit-- a white dot travels through a field of wavering ruby lights. --7th wall is deteriorating, releasing data…Permission to access accorded.--

--*Current used genome restructured. Confirming data replacement...*--

What? The genome…restructured?

--Corrosion of the protective walls is spreading. 50, 28, 19, have been all shut down. Data's still leaking through. The speed is incalculable. System overwhelmed. Waiting further instructions.--

--~Switch to information delivering mode. Caspar confirming transfer of downloading coordinates.~--

Information…delivering mode?! What the…

--…--

--~…~--

--*…*--

--~*…Access granted.*~-- Three pairs of glowing eyes open at the same time and the flickering spots on the screen intensifies. Then, they all disappear, only to make room, after few seconds of maddening darkness and silence, to a phrase that glows in a sickening blood red, repeating itself over and over in the blackness of the monitor.

You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods. You shall not act as Gods.

"Daisuke! Where the *fuck* is Daisuke?!" I yell with all the strength I've in my body. "…Daisuke…"

* * * * *

* Daisuke's POV *

"D'suke!!!!!!"

"Mmhhh…" incoherent groans are all that can escape my lips, now.

"Get up!! Get up! Get up! Get uuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!!!" every scream is accompanied by a weight bouncing on my back. I roll over onto my back, casting an arm acrossmy eyes in an unconscious effort to shield them from the sunlight peering through the blinds. The weight on my back rollsoff and crushes against the wall, yelping.

"…Mmmmh…"I'm sleepy…" I manage to say. I don't wanna get up…I've got this feeling. You know something's about to happen when your heart races, you start sweating, and you feel like you've a weight on your heart.

"D'suke?" Chibimon crawls over me, and bounces on my stomach.

"…What?"

"Weren't you supposed to meet Taichi at the base today?"

Something at the mention of this name clicks in my mind.

Taichi...?

The base?

A...meeting??

Yeah…I think I remember something like this, but…I'm still *so* sleepy...

"Yeah…"

"Why are you still here, then?"

//Still? What does he mean with *still*?// Somehow I manage to crack one eye open. Plump, cute face, hugemouth puckered in something that resembles confusion and big ruby eyes. Blinking down at me. "…Still…?" I let loose a tired yawn. Turning my head slightly, my gaze falls on the clock on the wall. "…it's nine-thirty…"

And I go back to sleep.

//…It's…nine…thirty…// Shaking my head, I shoot up in a sitting position, sending Chibimon flying down to the floor. //Oh, dear Mother of God...// "I'M LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I quickly run to the bathroom and get rid of my pyjamas so fast I think I've hit a new record. The icy shower clears my mind and frees me of every sleepiness, but I still have this bad feeling at the bottom of my stomach. I hope this doesn't mean Taichi will kill me...I like my head in the position it is *now*.

Unconsciously rubbing the back of my neck, I reach out for the shower curtain to get out until I get a glimpse of lavender hair.

"AAAAHH!!!! What the hell?!" I scream, getting back into the shower and quickly shutting the curtain.

"Good morning Daisuke."

"GOOD MORNING?! What the *hell* are you doing here?!" I rage, opening the curtain a little and peeping out the narrowed opening.

I can see Miyako wiping the steam from the bathroom mirror and running a hand trough her hair, flashing herself a satisfied smile.

"I came to take you at the base." she leans close to the mirror, moving a lock of purple hair --limp and flat for the fluffy steam-- away from her face. "Your sister let me in." she adds, as if reading the question ringing in my mind. I quickly shut my mouth and look at her as she takes a step back, still running her fingers through her hair. Then she nods -satisfied with how she looks- and cocks her head slightly, looking at me sideways. "You're the one who asked me to come and take you there" She casts a quick glimpse at her reflection on the once again fogged mirror. Puffing out her cheeks she takes care of another fallen lock, ignoring me completely, as if she's the bathroom rightful owner and I'm not here at all.

"Couldn't you have waited just five minutes?! I'm taking a shower for God's sake!" I rage, quite embarrassed, but her only reaction is a slight shrug.

"Calm down Dai!! It's not like I'm interested in seeing you like that. Even if I didn't think that naked you'd look so good..." she giggles, raising her eyebrows at me repeatedly.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I fake a harsh laugh hoping my tone is not giving out anything about my blush. "Now, get out of here, Inoue." I growl, and she can't stop this stupid grin from twitching her lips.

"You first!"

"MIYAKO!!!!!!"

"Alright, alright..." She rolls her eyes and opens the door to leave, lavender hair dancing around her head as she shakes it. "Oh yeah, wanna know why Taichi wants to see you?"

"Why?!" God, couldn't she just *leave*?! I'm already late as this for Chr—wait. I *know* that grin. I know it all *too* well. I blink quickly and she just let her grin grow wider, biting her bottom lip –I presume– to prevent herself from bursting out laughing, prior to exiting the room.

"...he has raised you from the case you're working on..." she says causally.

"What!?!" I lose my grip on my towel and let it slide into the puddle of water at my feet...luckily enough Miyako is already gone.

But...did I hear right??

Taichi wants to...what?!

…raise...?

...Oh, my.

I have to blink a few times before daring to breathe. Is this really happening? My heart, thumping wildly in my rib cage, and my palms, all sweaty and shaky, are telling me it is, yetmy mind just can't process the information. I have to repeat Miyako's words in my head over and over for a few dozen times before I can actually catch on.

"NO WAY!!!!!!!" I yell and before I know it, I'm running wildly towards the front door. I don't care if he is the chief: Taichi won't survive this. Oh, no...

* * * * *

* Ken's POV *

I cannot help but notice how sad and boring this place is without Dai… there is none of the noise, none of the laughs and jokes that fill the air whenever he is around. Without him everything is still, quiet…even the air is immobile and thick.

In a word, it's *boring*.

My eyes shift around, in a useless attempt to find something *interesting*, and I can't stop wondering why, while almost everyone in the room is silently taking notes, I'm unnaturally restless. I'm this strange just because Daisuke isn't here with me…?

Naa…it can't be.

I quickly cast a glance at my clock.

Nine-thirty.

I let loose a discouraged sigh. Last time I checked, it was nine-twenty nine.

It seems that time lacks the spirit to move, when Dai isn't near…I know he had a meeting with Chief Taichi this morning, but I can't help but wish for him to be near me…

Dai where are you?

Why is it taking you so long?

I can't suppress another sigh thrusting to escape my lips, and I look back up at the teacher in front of me. The school I've been selected to go to is… 'special', to put it lightly. I would say it's a prison with golden bars where we're forced to learn how to consider living beings as mere weapons; but that's just my opinion, something that only few people deem important. And people that consider *their* opinion important are even fewer.

My mom thinks I'm actually lucky to be here. I mean, the son of a *Lamb* permitted to enter an Academy for Seraphs… one of million, I suppose. Then again, they need my innate ability to synchronize with Minomon, so I don't think the fact that I'm a low level citizen really matters to them. The public opinion talks about this School as the best one in the whole world –Seraphs or not Seraphs. As some kind of heaven where every dream can become true. I suppose I'm lucky, then…

…

…

…

What *on earth* do they think?! Are they blind or what?!

But I'm forced to admit it's normal that they don't know. This place floats in the skies, separated from the rest of the world by dimensional distortion fields known as 'Gates'. Passing between the Academy and the rest of the world requires special means of transportation... such as an airship. Or a flying digimon. The gates make of this place a completely autonomic microcosm. And a completely autonomic microcosm where a few selected people happens to be playing Gods, too.

Where is the sense in considering digimon as objects and not as living beings?!

Where is the good in playing with their lives and using them as weapons?!

It seems absolute nonsense to me, but I keep playing the part of the good student as actively and faithfully as I can. For my and my family's sake.

On instinct I stop gazing around to cast a glimpse down at the greenish ball curled at my feet, and I can't stop my lips from curling up in a smile. He is looking up at my teacher with big, shining eyes.

I think he is fascinated.

Maybe by the teacher's voice, that's rather deep and gentle, or maybe by the ease he shows while explaining such enormous nonsense as the lab-digivolution. Minomon looks up at me, blinking his wide eyes quickly, and twitching his little ears. I giggle and pat him on the head.

Why not?

He jumps in my arms and rubs his chubby cheek against my stomach, triggering a giggle I can hardly suppress.

I'll never let them lab-digivolve my Minomon.

I'd prefer to die rather than to let them touch him.

So, I decided to pretend I'm incapable of understanding and completing the process, when there's nothing farther from the truth. I could easily explain it to the teachers better than how they do. And Minomon could digivolve into a wonderful rookie and then in an amazing champion, but I don't want him to.

It was truly hard work at first. Playing dumb is *not* something I'm accustomed to do. But some time ago, with all my efforts, I've been able to convince everyone here I'll never be good enough to train my Minomon to the level necessary for the lab-digivolution. And now they leave me alone.

"Tamer number 13??"

Err…sort of.

I look up to meet the sight of Higemi-sama -my teacher- with his hands behind his back, looking down at me like I'm a some sort of alien specimen.

"Yes?" I reply, as politely as I can, putting up the angelic look Daisuke taught me to use in situations like this.

"Tamer 13…" He pauses, hoping to see me break down crying and begging him to forgive my inattention, but I just blink again, smiling politely. "…were you paying attention?"

"Of course, sir." He grimaces, as if knowing I'm having a lot of fun with him.

"So, do you care to explain to the rest of the class the nature of digimon and the process of the lab-digivolution?"

I can't help it, I run cat-like the tip of my tongue over my lips. I tilt my head so that my hair fell in front of my face and covers it as a dark curtain. My smile widens as I glimpse down a Minomon, who is looking up at me with equal amusement. He nods and I nod back, before look back up at my teacher.

"Of course, sir." I reply - much to his dismay - and I slowly rise up from my chair, carelessly playing with loose strands of purple hair.

"The name 'Digimon' stands for 'digital monsters'. Living beings made of data, they've been created nearly 100 years ago and considered as domestic animals since then. In recent years, however, some experiments have been run, apparently without the consent of the government, and digimon have been discovered to hold various powers. Therefore, they've started to be considered as weapons."

A pause - in which I can sense Higemi-sama's confusion. I bet he didn't expect me to know so well this bunch of lies.

"However, some of this powers of theirs --as the ability to digivolve—can't be used willingly by the digimon if they're not near their human partner. Unluckily, only7% of the children that are born every year have the ability to synchronize with a digimon. The Tamers School has been instituted to find and gather together all this children, usually known with the name of chosen children, and train them to become digimon tamers."

He swallows, and I can sense his discomfort in the air, it's like a bittersweet scent that engulfs my nostrils and tickles them.

Scent of fear.

I love it.

"But after further experiments, some scientists classified digimon in three categories: data, vaccine and virus. Virus digimon are rebellious, naturally

inclined to be evil, so the government started a project to…how can I explain this?" I tap my index finger on my lips, looking thoughtful for a moment. "…well I think to say that they wanted to erase this kind of digimon explains what happened quite well. Anyway, that's one of the reasons that convinced the government to provide this School with a digievolution lab: to prevent any digimon from digivolving into a virus. This digievolution lab' is for digivolving digimon with a still experimental process. It recombines their DNA with a process similar to the 'specializes transduction' that combines viral DNA with the chromosome of the host cell. Obviously, their final purpose is to erase completely the virus-kind digimon, but another and notable reason that forced the introduction of the lab-digivoluton --as the forced digivolution is normally called-- is that digimon seem to have lost the natural capacity to digivolve. Digimon can digivolve after developing a strong link with their partner, and earning enough physical and mental strength to go to the next form. A digimon digivolves in the order of Rookie, Champion, ultimate and Mega forms. But only certain digimon -now nearly extinct- can digivolve to Ultimate and Mega forms."

Now comes a pause of five minutes, during which I observe all my classmates blink in surprise and share amazed looks. One of the young ones even whispers "How shocking!!" and my lips curve in a small smirk.

Higemi-sama is in a loss of words. He is blinking his eyes quickly - eyes which went wide during my explanation- and gazing around to make sure he has listened well. Now he clears his throat, a nervous gesture that makes me narrow my eyes in dark pleasure.

"Yes…that's correct Tamer 13…now sit down, please." I do as I've been told, bowing slightly before sliding noiselessly into my seat and taking my digimon in my arms.

"But you all have to remember the government has been forced to put a stop to the reproduction of the virus-like Digimon because it was a *necessity*. It was something no one wanted to do, but it *had* to be done. It has been decided to proceed with this project of erasing them, only because this will assure the safety of the population. And us tamers are needed to take care of the occasional wild digimon and to prevent evil guys from using those creatures for evil purpose. Being the only ones that can control digimon, we've the moral obligation to use their powers to

protect innocents. Got it?"

With this sublime conclusion, Higemi-sama adjusts his glasses on his nose, then pats his shirt, as if to clean off imaginary dust, and mutters something under his breath. Everyone nods, and I smile again, amused by the ingenuity of this man in front of me. So wrapped up in these convictions of his that are all just lies…he resembles a child. A child whose hopes are about to be crushed. It's amazing how not even he knows the truth that hides behind this thick blanket of lies which has been placed in front of our eyes by the government.

Amazing, in a sad way, but still amazing.

Sighing heavily, Higemi-sama resumes his explanation, and I'm finally left free to daydream of Daisuke once again…

…Daisuke…

* * * * *

* Daisuke's POV *

Now that I'm standing in front of Taichi -and I'm not even late I should add- I'm quite happy Miyako managed to calm me down enough to make me get rid of that towel and wear *something*. Not that when you're in front of your boss completely drenched and dripping water on his favourite carpet being naked or not makes much of a difference, but I think that having some clothes on can help.

At least, he won't denounce me for indecent exposure…

He arches an eyebrow, quite amused by the little puddle that's in the process of forming at my feet. He tentatively raises a finger, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, I'm *wet*." I grumble, abruptly shoving away a wet lock plastered against my forehead. He blinks afew times, and then shakes his head, relaxing on the back of his chair.

"So…" he starts. "what bring you here in such…" he waves an outstretched finger in front of me, with an amused expression on his face.

"YOU KNOW IT VERY WELL!!" He winces. I know I'm not allowed to raise my voice at him, but… "HOW DARE YOU RAISE ME FROM MY CASE?!" I can't help it. I slam my hands on his desk, leaning closer with every clashing word that leaves my lips. "THIS CASE IS MINE!! IT'S MY LIFE!!!!!! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME WITHOUT EVEN HAVING THE DECENCY TO TELL ME!!!!!!!"

We stay like this for what feels like eternity, too much similar mahogany eyes linked. Mine are narrowed in outrage and barely concealed sorrow, while his are wider as ever, rippling and wavering with emotions I fail to recognize. Then, shattering the tension, he blinks. Owlishly.

"Raise?" He blinks again. "I didn't do anything like that."

I swallow. "W-What? But Miyako said…" I quickly swirl around, only to face a lavender haired girl giggling like a damned fool. Realization hits me square in the head, making me reel backward like if I've been hit by a physical blow."YOU!!" I try to step toward her, but she immediately hides under a chair, giggling like she's just heard the best joke of her whole life. I'm suddenly tempted to strangle her, really. I can picture in my mind an image of myself shoving her out her hiding spot and torturing her till I grow tired. But I don't even have the time to move a single finger, that I'm paralysed by Taichi's words.

"But I *did* assign you a partner."

"YOU WHAT?!"

No, no, no…

I turn toward him with a slowness that –to a bystander- can remind a slow-motion. I feel my throat go dry… and even swallowing isn't of any help. I blink, like if this could help me get rid of the hold Taichi's auburn eyes have on me. My fingers twitch unconsciously, and once again I swallow, staring dumbly as my brown-haired chief places his elbows on his desk, entwining his hands together and placing his chin on his linked fingers.

"Face it, Motomiya." He says in this low, deep voice that startle me back to reality and bring time's flown back to its real speed."You're not going anywhere. You're just making us waste precious time…"

"So sue me." I grumble under my breath. It's not my fault if I'm working on the case of a thief that happens to be the brightest evil mind to ever walk the earth and –obviously- always manages to escape from our rather ingenuous traps…

"What was that?" Chief Taichi Kamiya questions, his anger flaring in his eyes –now so dark that I can't see any hint of colour. And I don't need to know what's lurking behind the flash in his eyes to shiver. Breaking my eyes from his, I nod, feeling his gaze pierce my now bowed head to take a good look of what's inside my mind. Is always like this. It seems like he can see things he shouldn't. Or couldn't, put it as you prefer.

Dropping caution since there was no need for it, not barrier against a look whose focus seems somehow not right, whose burning intensity creeps inside your mind to take residence there, I raise my chin and without too much thinking I link our gazes again. I don't say anything, shifting uncomfortable in the now palpably thick silence. Then Taichi shrugs it away, reachingout for a folder of documents and dropping it under my nose.

"He has stolen millions in jewels, art and more ancient relics than I care to admit exist. Last night he stole the Aphrodite's eye, and where were you exactly?!"

My shoulders straighten and I can feel the red hue tingeing my face. A soundly breath fills my lungs sibilating thought puckered lips and I can just stare as my chief smile knowingly, that kind of smirk that I always picture blossoming over the Cheshire's lips. As his smile grows wider, his eyes squint and I find myself grumbling something under my breath, pouting like a child and giving my head a slight toss so that our eyes aren't linked anymore.

Somehow, he seems to find this slightly bewildered countenance of mine amusing, and his smile widens a little. I can only stare, puzzled as always by his strange behaviour, and bit my bottom lip to keep my tongue from began moving without my brain's permission. "I won't question further." He states with a grin, and to me it seems he's conveniently keeping the 'because I already know everything' part to himself.

"Anyway," He says with an annoyed huff, leaning back against the back of his high-backed wooden chair, waving his hands dismissively. "Even if he hasn't damaged anything or anyone, he is still a great danger, mostly because his partner is such a rare and powerful digimon, but you…" My boss stops, massaging the bridge of his nose with a hand and waving the other one in my direction with such a fake annoyance that could buy him an Oscar. Really. "…you just waste time, playing tag."

"But, chief--"

He cuts me off before I can even think about a reply. "No 'buts' Motomiya, meet your new partner." He slowly raises one finger, tilting his head to a side to look at someone behind me, and then looks up at me, motioning me with his head to turn around. I'm silently begging whoever up there that can listen that it is *not* Miyako.

//Not Miyako, not Miyako, not Miyako…//

I slowly turn around and swallow.

//Not Miyako, not Miyako, not Miyako…//

I shut my eyes and grit my teeth, preparing myself for the bow, and only when I'm facing the door I dare to crack one eye open.

"Greetings, Motomiya."

Is this the sound of my jaw hitting the ground? 'Cause I swear that's where my chin is right now. Taichi's crimson carpet.

"Wa—Wa—Wa—Wallace?!"

Oh, my…

He is standing in the doorframe, knocking lightly on the wooden surface, with a shadow of a smile curving the corners of his lips. Miyako opens the door slowly, giving the fair-haired boy access to the office. They nod a polite greeting to each other and then she quietly shuts the door behind him while he, just as quietly, reaches over and collect my hand in his. I can see Miyako grin at me behind his shoulder, but I can't emit a sound, too busy staring at Wallace. He is a relatively slim boy, with delicate but handsome features. His golden, perfectly smooth hair frames his face, falling down his forehead to brush his eyebrows and ears. I almost forget the original resentment I should feel, getting lost in his pale indigo eyes, which seems to shift colour with every second that passes, as if not sure which shade of blue is more fascinating. An uneasy feeling wells up inside me and –just like when Taichi or Lord Van look at me- it seems like he's looking through me, scrutinizing me, analysing and committing to memory each and every details of my being, seeing me with something else other than his eyes.

His eyebrows furrow, but his relatively serious countenance breaks after a mere second, for the radiance of a smile that lights up his whole face.

"It has been a long time, Dai-chan."

"Indeed." I raise my eyes to his, watching the irises shift to a soft shade of turquoise, and shake his hand with renewed vigour. So *he* is my partner…

"You two already know each other?" Taichi questions, and I can hear Miyako cheering from a corner, evidently interested in Wallace and the strange reaction he's eliciting in me. I'm sure she'll question me afterwards, but right now I don't care. I'll deal with her and her enthusiasm later. There are more serious problems to take care of right now. Like this unexpected partnership with Wallace.

"Yeah. And very well." his quite voice distracts my thoughts, and I blink rather owlishly as one of his eyebrows curves up half-mockingly. Or really mockingly, I'm not sure. "So…*you* are the idiot that can't arrest that stupid…"

"*cough* Tamer 125?" The chief coughs politely, cutting my blonde companion off a millisecond before I try to strangle him. You ought to know that I'm pretty touchy when it comes to this argument. My enemy is definitely *not* stupid. He is intelligent and skilled, a praiseworthy rival; one worth of all the respect one can manage. He's evil, yeah, and with that? He's intelligent and strong. Capable and in posses of a strong will. A will to succeed, to conquer, to win. He has this energy… this kind of light that radiates from his body, this barely subdued strength streaming off his body in huge waves with each movement. He's *not* stupid. He's worth of every ounce of respect that's inside me. Try to contradict me if you dare! Then I'll show you!!

…What?

Wallace has called me 'idiot'?

…really?

I hadn't noticed that…

"Yes?" Wallace's clear gaze moves from me to focus on our Chief, who's glaring up at him from his seat.

"Shut up." He says rather harshly. A flash of hurt ripples those big blue eyes and a troubled shiver run down my back. It's not very pleasant watching someone getting hurt, even if you should be mad at those above-mentioned someone. At least *I* can't stand it. Ken always says my sense of Friendship and my Courage will lead me high through unexpected paths, but I barely understand what he means. I'm me, nothing else and no one else. Daisuke. Daisuke Motomiya. Aspirant Tamer. Level E. Still a student. Me.

"Yes." He nods, the little word sliding out of his lips with barely masked reluctance, and tinted with a hint of sadness.

"Chief!!" I shriek almost crazily. I have to say something!! I have to stop this madness!!! My case… I have to… "I don't need--"

"Please Motomiya, don't start to argue. You two are partners, and I don't want to ear any kind of protest about this," He stops, jolting to his feet. "Now get going. You still have to go to school."

"But Chief!!!!"

"Motomiya, why do you have to be *so* stubborn? The decision is made. Now, go."

"No need to be so bossy and jerky…"

"What?!" Ooooops…did I say that out loud?! Apparently I did…damn…

My mind racing, I start to panic, something very un-characteristic of me. "Chief, there is no need for me to work with Wallace!! You know I'm the only one that seems to understand what that thief thinks and plans!!!" I hope this will distract him from my muttering…and, thinking about it, this *is* a good point… maybe…

My eyes widen perceptibly as I watch him massaging the bridge of his nose. I sense a scolding in the air, but… maybe…?

"Motomiya, *PLEASE*, stop being so stubborn. I don't know why, for what ironic twist of fate, you seem to understand him, but you do." I grin. WOW! I'm winning this one!! "…But that you do *not* have the real capacity to come up with a logical plan to catch him is also a *fact*." My grin fades and my shoulders hang down. So this means I've no choice?? "So, *PLEASE*, collaborate with Wallace and be helpful for once!"

No… no-no-no… my case… my thief… my…

"You two are free until the evening, use this time to prepare yourselves carefully. At 1900 hours, we'll assemble in the hall and announce the details of tonight's mission. And I don't want to ear complains from you, Motomiya."

No… no… my thief… mine…

"Actually, there's no need to worry Chief. I had already planned to catch this subject without any help from Motomiya."

I blink. "Wallace?"

He tips his head downward, an extremely disturbing smile playing on his lips. "I'll catch him. Don't worry." And then, without another word, he brings one hand to his forehead, salutes us in a military stance and disappears outside the door, followed by three pairs of wide eyes.

Now I know what that burning sensation of danger I had this morning was. Wallace is planning to separate me and *my* thief.

Well, I won't let him.

Ever.

* * * * *

* Ken's POV *

I slowly leave the building, walking unhurriedly towards the hill behind it. I tuck a lock of purple hair behind my ear absent-mindedly, enjoying the soft breeze on my skin. It feels like I've never felt air against my skin before…and when I take a deep breath, it feels like taking my first breath ever, like welcoming life into my lungs for the first time.

The soft sunlight is bliss and the pure air is softly whispering me a sweet lullaby; their twined spells are creating an atmosphere of timeless serenity which is whisking me into a peaceful lethargy and leaning my mind a long-awaited break.

Everything seems beautiful from here.

Everything shows itself as perfect.

Everything feels right.

This hill isn't high at all, but from here I have a good view of the whole base. It is big. And white. It shimmers like a diamond in the fading light of the evening, looming before and below me. It seems a vision, a mirage. It feels like something that doesn't belong here. Something that isn't from this world. Maybe because it actually isn't.

Minomon bounces at my side, giggling quietly. When he stops, it's just to bounce in my arms and rub his cheek against my belly friskily, and the spell somewhat disperses and loses a bit of control over me. I carefully sit down, my back against the big cherry tree atop of the hill, and tenderly pat Minomon on the head, with a gentle breeze making my hair dance in front of my face and tickle my cheeks. The wind blows stronger for a moment, and now I'm engulfed in an eclectic dance of rosy petals. They swirl around, rising and falling… only to rise again. They twist and roll, tracing enigmatic figures in the warm air.

Soon I have snowy and rosy heart-shaped petals dangling from my hair and Minomon is enfolded in a thin blanket of flowers. He shifts in my embrace, giggling softly.

"Hey…" I whisper, afraid I could break this spell of perfect peace I'm in by just raising my voice. "That tickles…" he giggles harder, and my mouth curves in an unconscious, yet happy smile.

We stay like this for what seems like seconds to me, but are in reality whole minutes and maybe hours to the rest of the word. Minomon is now soundly asleep, curled in my arms and I've resumed patting his little head. Slowly, the muffled sound of footsteps approaches me and quietly, it becomes closer and closer. And with every cautious step that resounds in the air, I feel my smile growing wider.

The noise stops just as it reaches me and now the soft rustle of cloth sliding against wood replaces it.

A weight dropped carefully on the grassy ground.

A muffled giggle.

And a soft breath, steady and quiet now comes from the other side of the tree.

I smile, I can't help it. I'm indescribably and unbelievingly happy. Finally at peace with the whole world.

"…You're late…"

A muffled laugh caresses my ear and I tilt my head to the side, casting a glimpse at the spiky brown hair peeping from behind the Sakura tree.

"Tell it to Taichi…"

I notice a movement in the corner of my eye, and now I can see not only the hair, but the soft curve of the tan skinned cheek as well. I carefully lay Minomon on the ground and place both my palms on the soft grass. And from what I hear, something similar is happening on the other side of the tree.

"Bad day?"

I crawl on my hands and knees toward him, and he is surprisingly doing the same. "No. Not at all."

I look up, and I'm nose to nose to what I swear is the most beautiful creature on this world. "Hi, Ken!" he grins. Something that warms my heart.

"Hi, Dai…"

He quickly shifts and pops down near me. I carefully sit down at his side, looking down the hill once again.

"Got problems?"

He looks down at his right hand, which is clasping and unclasping a little forget-me-not. "You know that case I'm working on?" he laughs

bitterly and I turn slowly toward him, getting caught in the way his fingers dance around the tiny stem. "I gained a partner. Lucky me." He sighs and plucks the flower form the ground. "It's not right," he whispers as he brings the azure treasure held in his hand closer to his nose. "This is *my* case." He smells the sweet scent and lets loose a soft sigh. "Just *mine*."

"Dai-chan…" He turns around, facing me fully.

"Don't worry…" he whispers, and his hand reaches out to place the flower in my hair. His hand drops and he quickly looks away, a hint of a blush creeping up his cheeks. "…I'll be the one to catch him. I've sworn this to myself."

All I could do is swallow, my throat tightening around any kind of 'thank you' for his little gift.

"…why do you care about this case so much, Dai?" I ask with an inward sigh. "Why is it so important to you…?"

He sighs. One side his lips tilts in a brief smile and then he looks away, sighing resignedly. I can't bear the way his eyes are evading mine, and I've to summon every ounce of my willpower not to grab him and turn him back around.

"Ken, I…"

* * * * *

* Daisuke's POV *

"Ken, I…"

I swallow and clutch some blades of grass in a tight fist. I feel them crushing under the pressure of my fingers and a wet slickness slides down my palm. But I don't care. I don't care that I'm virtually killing something alive; I don't care at all that I'm looking at this greenish moisture sliding down my skin with blank eyes that hold no sight. I don't care if I look like a total fool. I am too busy trying to subdue the burning desperation that's searing in my throat. I shake my head. What else can I do? My case… my thief… I am… I am nothing but…

"It's my case, that's all…" I mull slowly.

I feel it more than actually see it but Ken shifts against the tree, and I don't dare to look up. I am too upset and I fear I'd end up yelling at my best friend over nothing. And no matter what, I can't hurt Ken-chan. I would never forget myself if I caused him any pain. He's too important to me. Maybe… even more important than life itself. But then again, he *is* my life.

My best friend, my confidant, my brother, my weak point and my force. My everything. My Ken. Even more important than my thief. Than my case.

My Ken.

Mine.

My Ken.

"So…what do we have here?!" I look up in confusion, glancing at Ken who has jerked to his feet and backed away from whatever -or better whoever- is in front of him. I try to see who it is, but with not a lot of effort, for my mind is too focused on following the forget-me-not as it slides noiselessly to the ground and ends its existence beautifully under Ken's uncertain step. I blink and look up, now dimly aware that someone has been talking to me.

"…This once, Motomiya."

"Hun?" I blink quickly, trying to hide how startled I am by the abrupt return to reality. I had been in my own world for the last few minutes and I've been shaken awake by a sharp voice, dripping evilness and amusement. "What?"

I look up slowly, breath coming out in deep, laboured gusts, designed to keep my now scared heart under control.

My view obstructed by Ken's form, I can catch at glimpse at him -whoever he is- shaking his head. And I can barely make out the gesture where he places one of his hands on his hip. "I said, I know who you are Motomiya, so I'll forgive you for being with him this once…" my eyes widen and before I know what I am doing, I am on my feet with my fists balled at my sides. It takes a moment to my dark eyes to focus on the cadet standing in front of me, and my face contorts with a frown.The guy's impressive, I've to admit it. He's wearing leather breeches, his unnaturally white skin nearly glimmering, his impressively muscled torso stretching taunt under a bit-too-tin uniform jacket. Blonde hair dance in the wind whenever his speaks, and the fake smile plastered on his lips makes me feel sick.

"Care to explain?" Ken backs away on hesitant legs, looking at me with concern and another emotion I don't have the time to register and recognize showed over his rather beautiful features.

…

…

…'Rather beautiful?!' Where did that come from? Am I crazy or what to think *that* about him?!

…

…

…

…Well, heavenly beautiful describes him better though…

ARGH! It's official: I'm going crazy.

I shake my head once again, forcing myself back to reality. What the *hell* is wrong with you Daisuke Motomiya, uh?!

"Daisuke, go away…I don't want you to get hurt because of me…"

"Get hurt?!" something inside me clicks. Those words have hit some sort of hidden button in the back of my head. "Have they ever hurt you, Ken?" I glare at the bullies [three] and then look at him running his tongue over his lips nervously.

"I…"

The brainless blonde mass of muscles standing directly in front of me laughs and my gaze soars back to his in a millisecond. "Of course! Loads of times!"

"What?" my breath is quickening with each second that passes and I can literally feel my blood boiling in my veins, as the twisted sound of my teeth grinning hard fills my hears. I have just enough time to blink once before that muscleman darts forward.

Toward Ken-chan.

Do I even need to say what I'm doing now? I leap at him with a nearly beastly roar, delivering my strongest punch straight in his stomach.

He falls backward, yelping as he lands unceremoniously on his ass, curling in a heap of hurting flesh and messed up hair. "What do you think you're doing Motomiya?!" A gurgling sound escapes his lips as he heave himself to a standing position, glaring at me with green eyes reduces to cracks leaking anger. I don't even deign to reply him as I just take a couple of steps backwards, coming to an halt only when I feel the gentle pressure of Ken's chest against my back. I spread an arm out, shielding my purple-haired friend.

"Leave Ken alone. He's my friend. Mess with my friends, mess with me."

"Hiromu!" the other two guys rush at the blonde's side. He roughly pushes both away and straightens up, still holding his stomach. "Friend?" he shouts, raising a finger toward Ken. On instinct, I shift and hide him from view. "How can you be friends with a failure like that?! He's worthless! He can't even make his Digimon reach the rookie stage."

"So?" I blink slowly, talking at him like he's a brainless idiot. And that's not too far from the truth, I may add.

"So?! He brings shame to the whole Academy!!"

"Just because he's a kind-hearted person, doesn't give you the right to make fun of him!"

"Kind-hearted, uh?" Hiromu says with a grin, a blonde eyebrow curving up and the other down. "Face it Motomoya." He spats venomously. "Your precious jewel here." He points my Ken-chan with a huge grin spreading over his now flushed cheeks. "Is nothing but a worthless Earth dweller! A crass *Lamb*!!" Behind me, Ken shifts and I feel his fists ball around the fabric of my jacket. "We Seraphs need no special reasons to beat one like him! It is our divine duty to rule these brainless Lambs!"

"Why? How are they different from us Seraphs?"

"Why do you even question? Our superiority is *SO* obvious!"

"And this 'so obvious superiority' of ours gives us the right to harm who's weaker?" I smirk back at him, turn my head to a side and spit on the ground, eyes never leaving his. "If that's superiority," I gesture at him. "Then I'd rather be an inferior."

"You…"

"Disappear 'superior creature"." I smile just as venomously as he has done before. "Now."

"WATCH THE WAY YOU TALK TO ME!" he darts forward again, his teeth bared and his eyes wild, but I stop him by dodging his attack and driving my shoulder in his chest. He doubles over, leaving himself open for me to vent my anger.

"A brainless…" I punch him square across his jaw. "….Jerk like you…" Hiromu limps over and I kicked him in the shin. "…Will never be able to understand…" Abruptly my body calms down, my muscles relaxed and my mind opens. I'm taming my fury somehow, washing away every incertitude in a tide of controlled rage. I hear the guy moan in pain and I kick savagely him in the other shin. Lucky for him I'm not using all my strength. Stumbling backward he loses his balance and rolls down the side of the little hill, offering us a quite amusing performance. The two nameless jerks follows their friend as quickly as their boots can carry them and I look down at them, pointing a sweat-covered finger at them. "…What Ken feels…" they all look up at me for a moment before rushing away in an indecorous and unorganised retreat.

Retreat?!

Have you ever lifted a rock and found a nest of insects below it? Have you ever been fascinated by the way their unorganised rush manages to carry them to a safe place? And by how they gather together in a single place, not even knowing where they were going in the first place? Well, the three chickens are running away so frantically and aimlessly, that I can't help but compare them to worthless insects rushing.

Well, at least I feel better now. I throw my head back, ready to laugh until I cry, but as soon as I move my head, something trickles the side of my neck. I carefully look down and notice soft purple hair spreading all over my left shoulder.

"Hey..." I whisper, before I lean downward and place my cheek upon Ken's head. "It's alright now..." he nods, his purple hair tickling the side of my neck and triggering a soft giggle. I mange to suppress it in a second and rub my cheek against his head, my voice back to its previous, concerned tone. "Does this happen often?"

He nods again and I start to like the sensation of silky hair brushing my skin in a faint caress. "Yes."

"Why, Ken?"

"Because they all hate me. For my weakness..."

"You're not weak, Ken-chan... you're just… different from them all. But just because you're kind and caring. Besides..." he shifts, tightening his grip on my jacket. "I think they're jealous they could never wear their hair shoulder-length and look half as good as you do."

He smiles, I know because I can feel a change in his breath, which playfully teases my shoulder. His head moves slightly and his arms let go of my jacket, gently sliding around my chest, enclosing me in a gentle hug. "Daisuke?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

I close my eyes, resting my head on his. The wind blows, whipping his hair against my cheek. The sunlight feels warm against my skin and the soft breeze caressing my face his just cold enough to make a pleasurable shiver run down my spine. I feel a smile curve to my lips and I let my own hands slide down his arms and close over his slender fingers, allowing them to entwine together. "I love you too."

* * * * *

* Ken's POV *

I'm not supposed to feel like this. I have been trained not to feel like this. But I do. I feel happy and safe in my best friend's arms. That's how I feel. My whole world revolves around the times I see him, touch him, hug him.

I can feel at peace only when he's around. He's the only one that can tame the wild beating of my heart when I'm scared. His face is the face I summon whenever I'm scared, lost or confused. Whenever I'm alone and feel like walls are closing around me. His is the heartbeat I dream to feel beating in unison with mine. His are the chocolate brown eyes I dream of every night. "Daisuke?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

I close my eyes and let a soft smile to curve my lips. His head slowly rest on my own and I can feel the gentle trickle caused by his fingers running down my arms. His hands slowly reach mine and cover them. Then he moved his fingers away, only to entwine them with mine in a soft grasp. "I love you too."

I smile softly, cherishing the illusion that he means 'I love you' the way I do. But he doesn't. I know he doesn't, but I can't stop from hoping.

For wishing he feels the same. For dreaming of us being together. What's wrong with cherishing this wishful thinking, if in the end the only one that suffers is me?

Nothing.

I'm the cause of the pain and the only one who's hurt.

No one else's affected by my dreaming.

That's why I won't stop.

I rub my cheek against his shoulder and he laughs softly, tightening his grip around my fingers. He let them go, running his thumbs over the backs of my hands and then clasps our finger together once again, letting loose a soft moan.

"You're my best friend Ken, you mean so much to me... I love you," he tilts his head and places a gentle kiss on the top of mine. It has always been like this, ever since childhood. Every time we fought he would threaten me to stop loving me and I would do the same. It was a trick to calm each other down. We'd be so scared of losing the other, we forgot we were angry in the first place. And whenever we made up with each other, or whenever we wanted to tell the other how we felt, we would just whisper a sweet 'I love you'.

But one unexpected day, when he moved closer to breath those words into my ear, I found my body shacking. A long, scary and yet pleasurable shiver had run down my spine, like a current of electricity. His soft breaths teased my earlobe and the sensation had been something unbearable. It was maddening. Scary. And so, so wonderful.

When he moved away, I had had this sudden need to hug him and beg him to tell me it again, over and over in my ear, loud enough for just me to hear. I slowly open my eyes and notice the sun has nearly ended is journey to the horizon. A bittersweet smile finds its way to my lips. I sigh and reluctantly let him go, knowing that I need to go.

"I have to go Dai-chan…" he nods, without even turning around and I slowly slid down the hill, pacing quietly toward my home.

I can hear steps quickly approaching me and I swirl around only to see Daisuke running after me. "Ken-chan!" he reaches out and grabs me by my shoulders. "Promise me you'll meet me tomorrow!"

"What?"

"After school! Under this tree! Promise!" he starts to shake me, doing something you'd expect Chibimon to do. He's tossing frantically, repeating this word over and over without even taking a pause to breath. "Promise! Promise! Promise! Promise! Promise! Promise! Promise! Promise! Promise! Promise! Promise!"

I hear myself giggle as I place a loose hand on his. "Of course Dai-chan. But now I really have to go," he nods again, his eyes sparkling. He has this cute look on his face... almost as if by me agreeing to meet him tomorrow I saved his life without even knowing it. He quickly lets go of me and waves me his goodbye, running back toward the hill and yells an excited "See you tomorrow, Ken-chan!"

I shake my head, shifting my attention back to the quickly setting sun.

No, Daisuke... we'll see each other sooner than that.

A lot sooner.

I'll be paying you a visit... tonight.

Farewell my friend.

Until the night comes.

* End of chapter 01 *

* * * * *

Final A/N =Phew!For better or worse, that was my attempt at a futuristic, religious-kinda-related decent Digimon fic.If you are reading this it probably means that you read the entire thing, (LOOOOOOOONG!!!!!!!) and for that I am very flattered =) 

I would like to thank you for checking this story out and –true to my character- encourage you to drop me a review if you have any comments, suggestions, insults or compliments =)


	2. With the Blessing of the Full Moon

The Game that Gods play 2

**A/N = If it took me so little to typed down and post this, you have to thank (blame…?) who reviewed the first chapter of this fic, making me feel loved!!::cheers::Thank you, minna-san!! I luv ya! =)in particular, I want to thank Ria, Kendra and k-chan for bearing with me and my constant babbling and wining^^::huge hug::And a great-great-great 'thank you' goes to (in wonderfully unconditional, random order): Kelly, Michiko, Satsuki, Billie, Manami, T-chan, Dragonflie (Dragonflie, I hope you're reading this!!! Expect my reply to your mail soon! Do you have ICQ? Or AIM? We could meet there!! = ) and –of course- Kyle for reviewing my lil' ficcie::bows::=D **

** **

**Disclaimer = Dai-chan is mine, so is Ken-chan, Wallace-kun, Tai, Hikari, Yamato and all the characters you'll see in this series.::pauses::ehy! Look! A flying pig!!!! X_X ::coughs:: Err..........gomen ^^;; **

** **

**Warnings = The same as last time - This fanfic is the culmination of too many rainy evenings spent playing the Digimon RPG game and various Squaresoft RPG, reading manga whose plots remind the Pink Panther's and watching Neon Genesis Evangelion. As a result it is very long and very twisted, not to mention that it sports a lot of religious stuff and an enormous amount of heterosexual, yaoi and maybe yuri couples. Main couples? At the moment, Kensuke and Wallsuke. Boys fighting over a boy's affection!!! And this boy claims to be straight, too!!!!!::smells troubles:: **

** **

**Dedication time!! = To my cousin Kyle. Plus the Wallsuke bits are for k-chan, while Lord Van's feelings for a certain brunette has been added for the one and only Kendra, the digimon Empress. =) **

** **

**Soundtrack =::coughs::What?! I *did* type this down listening to something utterly inspiring!! And this something was Enigma!!!! In particular, when you stumble across the only scene in Ken POV, I suggest you to listen to "Prism of life" from their CD "Le Roi es Mort, Vive le Roi!". When he starts moving through his room nak--::cut off by Ken's hand pressed over her mouth:: **

** **

**Ken = ::hisses:: No need to give out *such* details!!!::blushes:: **

** **

**::nods and Ken lets her go::anyway, picture him walking at the rhythm of that song!! The effect is guaranteed!!! =) **

** **

** **

_The Game that Gods play _

**_Chapter 02 – With the blessing of the full Moon_****_ _**

* Wallace's POV *

I'm sitting down on the bed in the chamber they assigned me when someone begins to bang on my door. I smile inwardly as I walk over to the door and open it, seeing whom I was fully expecting to see behind it storming into the room.

"What brings you here in such an hurry, Dai-chan?" I ask, pretending to be oblivious to the cause of his hurry.

He glares at me and I find myself chuckling at his cute face. He resembles a three years old when he pouts and he's absolutely adorable.

"What_the_*hell*_are_*you*_doing_*here*?" I watch him stomping forward enclosed in a fog of anger and suddenly understand this is going to be more painfully that what I thought. I just walk out my room and glance at him quizzically, gesturing him to follow me. I begin to walk, not caring to control he's following me. I know he's. In fact he catches up with me midway through the passageway for the main hall. The door opens and our feet clang on the suspended platform.

Peering through the glass ceiling, I can see the first stars twinkling in the velvet sky like a thousand diamonds. Why, I've never seen so many stars. In the 3rd Class Block the sky was barely visible, hidden by the shapes of our housing blocks, piled as cellars of an immense beehive. But here… the sky's so blue, glowing softly as if for an inborn brilliance of its. And it is so clear, cloudless and pure that in the distance I can see the gentle radiance of the other academy areas filling the heavens in a rainbow of wavering blurred flames. Not even when I lived in Tokyo, on the Earth surface, I saw a sky so perfect. Coming to think about it, it isn't strange, considering how closer to the heavens we're from here. In every possible meaning. This immense Academy –called Sephiroth in its entirety- floats in the skies with his complex of parks, shops, apartment complexes and –of course- the school and the Tamer station. A little Paradise for wandering souls, a place where we're trying to reconstitute Eden on Earth. When we'll have exterminated every virus digimon and put a hold on the violence that racks the surface, we'll have created an artificial Eden where to live finally at peace.

"Wallace" Daisuke whispers quietly as he secures my right arm in his perfectly tanned fingers gently, putting just enough pressure to force me to stop, but not enough to hurt me. I don't even turn around, sighing inwardly.

"You've changed. I don't even recognize you anymore."

"Uh?!" He blinks owlishly, prior to let sparkling auburn eyes run down his body in a mimic of what my hands dream to do. "What'cha talking about?!" I stop abruptly and he does too. I hear his loud swallowing and turn slowly around, moving a stray of golden from my forehead.

"Not 'hi Wallace, I'm happy to see you.' Or 'how are you?' or something on these lines. Just 'What the hell are you doing here?' Don't I even deserve a better greeting?"

"I…" he bit his bottom lip, cheeks flushed and eyes cast downwards.

"Don't worry, Dai. I understand if you--"

"I'm happy to see you. After all these years…" He says at least, molten brown drifting into pale indigo. "But… this… I wasn't expecting *this*."

"Of course not." I frown; erasing the smile his earlier words were leading to my lips.

"Listen Wallace…"

"Listen to what?!" I shake my head, an annoyed grunt thrusting out my lips. He walks in front of me, forcing me to look at him.

"Wallace, please… refuse Taichi's order and come back home. For my sake."

"Never." Oh my… that disturbing hiss was my voice…? And is that what brought this pained frown on Daisuke's features…? I lick my lips, shaking my head once again before lock our gazes together. "No, Dai. Never. I left the 3rdClass block to move permanently here in the Academy's Core. I've no home to come back." I look away, feeling my cheeks flushed. "I did this for you, I moved here to be close to you, and yet you're so cold…"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I love you, remember? How could you forget that?" His cheeks tinge, and I'm not sure is if it has happened out of embarrassment or of a some kind of rage.

"Wallace I…"

"Don't' swing that way. I know, you told me loads of times." I sigh, looking deeper into his eyes. "Liar."

He gulps, straightening his shoulders.

"But I forgive you for not caring about me *that* way. You always cared more about him anyway."

"That's a lie!!" he shouts, clear eyes narrowing and eyebrows knitting together. "I don't…"

On sheer impulse, I reach out and take his chin in two fingers, lifting his face to mine with a soft pressure. "You're so wonderful…you already were even before you moved from the 1st Class block to live in the Academy… even before you entered the Sephiroth. It's a shame he is the one that made you realize your orientation. I always wanted to be the one to…"

He angrily frees from my grasp with a rough tug, glaring at me all the time. He opens his mouth to reply, but I cut him off, smiling.

"I know there's only room for him in your heart, but I'm here to make you change your mind. I'll get rid of him, don't worry."

His eyes go huge in fear and he looks even more wonderful than usual, molten chocolate brown eyes have transformed in bottomless lakes, openings toward interminable secrets designed only to please and amaze. It always makes me feel like I would fall into them every time he looks at me. Such beautiful eyes. One of the many things about him I fell in love with. A lock of wild russet falls over his eyes, but he doesn't seem to care about it.

"What are you here for, Wallace?" He swallows, completely terrified at the idea I could hurt the one I *know* he loves even if he denied it thousands and thousands times.

"That's restricted... But I guess I can tell." I move closer to whisper in his ear, teasing his earlobe with my tongue at the end of my statement. "…I've been chosen by Lord Van to become a Lance…" we move away at the same time. The only difference is that I pull back at a snail's pace, while he literally jumps backward, eyes wide.

"No…" he chokes.

* * * * *

* Daisuke's POV *

"No…" I choke, my throat feeling dry all of a sudden. A Lance? Wallace? And he's here for him?! No… no, no… no!!!

I watch mutely as he nods, still smiling innocently like the blonde little angel of my childhood. "At 7, I entered the Sephiroth... at 11 I graduated, achieving the honour to be the youngest Tamer ever… and at 17, I earned a Lance's position. What's wrong? Aren't you proud?"

"PROUD?!" I gasp, horrified. "A Lance's duty is to kill and destroy! A Lance makes the dirty job a Tamer can't officially take care of!"

"I know." He nods slowly, looking completely calm and at ease. "But we do it for a final purpose that's superior than mere mortals lives terminated."

"Why are you here, Wallace…?"

To my own shock he just shrugs, shoving his hands in his uniform pants' pockets.

"To purge, why else? You may know this already; your beloved Thief has stolen ancients relics which are told to be designed to lead to an immense power once reunited. And the main pieces are already in that vulgar Lamb's hand. He's going to use the artefacts' power to destroy the Academy and God knows what else. Are you going to allow that?" 

"You can't be serious…" I pause, looking at him tilting his head in a gesture than hints clearly that he's waiting for my answer. "That may be so." I say dryly. 

"You'd let him go?" 

"And if that's so?" I raise my chin proudly, looking more secure than how I really feel. "Do we have the right to exterminate a life like this? Lambs… Seraphs… Lances…they're human...*we*'re *all* human! I wouldn't go along with an homicide just because someone ordered me." 

"Is *that* what bothers you?" He blinks, tilting his head to the other side. Then he frowns slightly, blinking quicker than before. "Since when do you have such doubts? You're a 1st class citizen, one of the rare pure Seraphs, and you should know that deceit, betrayal, massacre, murders and all that are only vane products of the Lamb's minds. You're right on one point, though… people are people.To me Lambs and Seraphs are the same. The only difference is personal ability. The inferior must be led by the wise, and those Lambs' inferiority is something you can't deny. Our purpose of existence is to subordinate them and lead them where they belong."

"You were originally a low-level land dweller!!" I cry, waving my balled fists at my sides. "Your father's a Lamb, your grandfather was a Lamb and his father was too!! So why...?"

"I've been chosen by Lord Van himself!!!" He yells, ocean eyes narrowing and darkening, clouded by steel storm clouds. "Don't regard me as the same as those stupid Lambs! Yes, well... I was a low-level citizen myself, but I'm going to purge the Lambs, 'cause I'm not a Lamb anymore! I'm not even a land-dweller anymore! I'm a Tamer who's allowed to live in the Sephiroth! A Lance!! I want everyone to see with their own eyes what I can do!!"

"So the wise harming the weak is a sign of ability?!" I rage, grabbing my precious goggles and throwing them to the ground, "Then I don't want that kind of ability!!! For God's sake!" I growl, anger and sorrow barely held back wavering my usually strong voice. "What happened to the old you? You used to be shy… kind… honest. Cheerful and pure! Now you are a snake talking to me with a forked tongue!!!!"

I bit my bottom lip, regretting the words the same moment they escaped my lips. This is Wallace we're talking about here… my childhood friend, the boy I grew up with before moving to live in the Academy and meeting my Ken. The boy I've exchanged endless letters with for years.

My shame is covering me like a blanket, and I'm desperate to apologize. A simple discussion can't change the feelings of a childhood spent together, and I want him to know that –no matter what- he'll always be my blonde little angel. I open my mouth, ready to apologize and to see him righteously get mad at me but, to my horror, he just laughs, whirling around and pacing forward, hands still in his pockets. "The little boy you knew grew up."

* * * * *

* Taichi's POV *

Casting a quick glance at my wristwatch, I wet my lips nervously, staring uncertainly at the huge door looming in front of me. I hear the heels of my black lucid boots click on the iridescent tiled floor of the Academy. The whole place has this ethereal halo to it, but this area is literally heart-melting. Iridescent strokes of blue and lavender embellishes glimmering marble walls and nearly transparent hallways. The light's provided by huge spheres hanging down form the high ceiling, spreading a soft azure radiance all over. I rap my knuckles against the gold gilded door almost timidly, half-fearing an animal roar to answer me and half-waiting for an almost musical voice to do it.

"…Lord Van…?"

With a smile on my tanned face I remember he gave me permission to enter his private room without knocking, so I push the door open and limp inside noiselessly.

"Lord Van?" I ask, raising my voice a little. My breath gets caught in my throat and I stood silently at the doorway, spotting the Academy Master in a corner.His golden hair's shimmering in red as it dances in midair, moved by a breeze I fail to feel over my skin. He slowly stands up, drawing his hands over his low neckline, brushing away a loose lock of golden caressing the pale skin at the base of his throat. His earring clicks quietly a he tilts his head, opening his eyes to focus the blue orbs on me. His eyes are so blue, just like the calming sea after a storm and seem to look contemporarily at, through and inside me. It chills me to my bone, but it's not really unpleasant…

"Child, tell me what's troubling you," I jump, suddenly knocked out of my thinking as he advances toward me, reaching out a gloved hand to my chin and lifting my face to let our eyes meet. He's smiling warmly now, revealing a row of white teeth. "You must never hide anything from me. I can make everything better." He whispers as he reaches over to stroke my amber cheek with a slender finger. I look down, focusing my attention on the glimmering black marble of his bedroom's floor. I lick my lips again, shocked with how uneasy this man can make me feel.

"I… don't like the idea of Daisuke being with a Lance." I say in a barely audible whisper.

"Are you questioning my decision, I take?"

"NO!" I hurry to explain, my head snapping upward to make our eyes meet again. Wrong move. Now I'm pinned down, hypnotized by this looks which –to me- reminds the one a snake gives to his prey before swallow it mercilessly, not even denying it to be munched and savoured. Or maybe that's the look of the bad wolf from the fables my granny told me when I was little. The bad wolf that enchants innocents lambs and devours them when he has their utter trust. "I mean…" I lick my lips again, and this gesture seems to bring his gaze down from my eyes to my mouth, leaving me free to move. "I'd never question your orders… is just… I don't… like this one… much." I swallow. Damn. I had a way out served on a silver plate under my nose and then I go and waste it like this. Good work Tai!!

"It's alright." I hear him whispering under his breath. "What needs to be done will be done."

His finger leaves my face and when he turns his back at me I find my self rub the back of my hand over the point of contact, but I'm not sure if I'm cleaning the lingering sensations away or if I'm trying to pin them there. "And the young Lance will take care of everything."

I frown, despite myself. Am I not needed anymore then?

Lord Van turns around slowly, tilting only his head at first and then moving his shoulders until he's facing me completely. "But don't fear… you'll always be needed here. I'll always need you." A gulp dies in my throat and my shoulders straighten in a rough jerk. Did he just… read my thought?! It can't…

"But we need the Lance to take care of this…" he waves one of his hand dismissively and I relax, taking in a deep breath that causes my shoulders to sag and my neck to tilt downward. "The 'Lance' was created as a Sephiroth sub-organization and given the task of managing rebellious earth dwellers, particularly violent phenomenon and such annoying incidental expenses. But over the years the 'Lance' started to transform… and now Lances seek the truth, gathering and leading ignorant masses with the final aim to create an ultimate Utopia. And this one Lance is really promising… what's his name? Ah… Wallace, I do believe that's his name." He smiles even warmer than before, taking a firm step toward me. " You can be at ease, my dear Taichi. The young Wallace is a virtuous man who will shed blood only to the final purpose to create Eden."

I smile nervously, nodding slightly to him. He's right… we're fighting to create a better place where digimon, Lambs and Seraphs can coexist pacifically. There's no need to worry… If Lord Van says there's no danger, then there isn't any. If something will need to be annihilated to reach our aim… it will be… for the welfare of everyone.

…

…

…

…won't it…?

* * * * *

* Miyako's POV *

_~*~ All cadets who'll participate at tonight's mission, assemble in the 1st floor hall in front of the main entrance immediately. _

_Repeat... _

_All cadets who'll participate at tonight's mission, assemble in the 1st floor hall in front of the main entrance immediately. ~*~ _

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!" I shriek loudly, jogging down the seemingly endless corridor that will lead me to the main hall. How have I managed to oversleep?! Damn-damn-damn-DAMN!!! At my side, Hawkmon is dashing madly, and occasionally I can see at the corner of my eyes one of his russet feathers leave his body to float in the air and fell ceremoniously in the ground, to add to the long trail that starts from my room. I'm on the verge of saying something about it when I notice Iori walking quietly to the elevator and stepping in with nonchalance. "HOLD THAT ELEVATOR!!!!!" I panic, and he gulps, automatically reaching a hand out to stop the door from closing. I literally catapult myself inside, saving my self a face-to-face encounter with the wall for God knows what kind of miracle. Iori blinks up at me as I pant loudly, one hand on my chest and the other on the mirror in the back of the elevator. At my feet Hawkmon is doing the same, helped up and patted in the back by and omni-present and super kind Armadillomon.

My friend raises a finger and one of his slim eyebrows at me, opening his mouth. Before he can emit a sound I cut him though, placing a hand few inches in front of his nose. Blinking quickly at my palm he closes his mouth with a rather amusing soft 'thud'; but –having not enough breathe left to chuckle- I only swallow soundly. Then I breathe deeply, exhaling more air than what I'm inspiring. I repeat the sequence a few times, until my soar throat seems willing to follow what my brain asks it to do.

"I… *swallow* didn't want to… *pant* be late…" I swallow again at the end of the sentence and Iori shook his head mutely, raising both his eyebrows in mock amusement.

"You only want to know more about the cadet transferred from the Eastern area, don't you?"

"What?" I shrike indignantly, pissed off by the fact he knows me so well. "I just want to… err… help Daisuke to resolve his case, that's all."

Iori narrows his big green orbs in that particular look of his that makes you feel a little child scolded by a wise old man even if he's fairly younger than you.

"Miyako…"

"Okay-okay!" I wave at him, pushing the bottom for the first floor with a rough gesture. "He's =damn= cute and Daisuke looks at him strangely…"

"Miyako…"

"It's none of my business, I know! But can you blame me?!"

"Miyako…"

"I mean did you see his eyes?!"

"…Miyako…"

"And the way Daisuke's jaw hit the ground when they meet, uh?! Did ya see it??"

"…Mi…yako…"

"I know, I know! Mind-your-business. But he--"

"MIYAKO!"

Startled to death I blink, my heart doing cartwheels in my ribcage. "What?"

"Did you take your D3?"

My eyes grow so huge I'm just waiting for them to pop out my head and roll on the floor.

"Run that by me again?"

"I knew…" he sighs resignedly, handing me my precious D3. "You left it in the classroom today." He explains quietly. Nodding distractedly to him, I turn on the D3 carefully and I first choose the Tutorial option on top. The D3 checks the directory automatically and informs me all my digimon are all right and waiting in the 011 hangar. With a sigh of relief I close the little terminal and place it carefully in my uniform jacket's pocket, nodding at my brown haired friend and smiling at him my appreciation.

"You should pay more attention to it, Miyako-san." He says slowly, while I bent down to collect a still panting Hawkmon in my arms. "Without it, you can't access your ringed digimon's files…"

"I know," I nod politely, biting my bottom lip. I look through the glass wall of the elevator fogged by the evening mist. The night has creeped up the sky, enclosing the world in its velvet purple mantel. In-between lazy steel clouds, dozens of stars wink playfully down at me, innocent, pure and bare and yet as tainted as the centuries of sinners they've shone upon. Far away, trees willows and flutters in the slight breeze that carries around the soft noises of the generators sustaining this floating island. Soft traces of a low sneering directed at us mortals illuminating the once peaceful twilight.

"Iori? I… don't like that."

"What?"

"Ring those poor digimon only because we can synchronize with only one digital partner." I shake my head, gaining an odd look from him. "I mean… they're alive… they've feelings…" On instinct, I hug Hawkmon closer to my chest and the single feather standing proud on the back of his head tickles my chin as he looks up at me. "I don't like the idea of forcing them to do anything. To use them as weapons… the simply idea of *using* them is disgusting!"

His eyes, which have been fixed on me the whole time, divert their focus on his feet and he lets loose a soft sigh, straightening his shoulders. "Miyako-san… this borders blasphemy…" he sighs softly, petite lips puckered in sadness. "But I know how you feel…" he shifts uncomfortably in the silence, casting a quick glance at his Armadillomon and smiling softly at him. "But at least, we don't have to ring our righteous partner. We can call this a consolation, can't we?"

"I suppose…" I nod unsurely, still hugging Hawkmon to me. "Who created the dark rings anyway? They're so… so…" I dance my head around, mimicking what I'd do with my hands if they were free.

"Genial?"

"Nope."

"Great?"

"Uhn."

"Amazing?"

"No…"

"…err… I fear I ran out of adjectives."

"Evil." I mull quietly. "They're evil."

* * * * *

* Daisuke's POV *

I slowly work my way down the hall to the 1s floor lobby, my head hung low, my steps heavy and yet my ears are pricked up, listening for any kind of unusual sound. Out of training I suppose. I let loose a tired, sort of labored sigh as I stagger into the huge hall, coming in just a few moments before Iori and Miyako dash inside. I follow with clouded eyes Wallace as he straggles over one of the benches that round the column of the elevator, flopping down noiselessly, leaning back and tipping his head skywards in the same motion. He watches with what seems fascination the neon lights burning under the iridescent ceiling prior to close his eyes and settle down for a mute waiting.

His (our) waiting doesn't last long and it's shattered rather violently when Chief Taichi steps inside the room, shoulders tense and face scolded in a serious look. I instinctively reach out for my goggles, regretting the foolishness that made me throw them carelessly to the ground. Taichi gifted these to me the first day I arrived here. Dozens and dozens of children had been gathered in what once was Odaiba's TV Station to test their reaction to the digital powers that fateful day. As far as I could see there were children -lots of children- scared and lost.I heard the roar of their cries echoing maddeningly in my eras, confusing and melting with the sound of my own heart, beating as fast as a jackhammer. Little bodies laid everywhere, scattered like leaves in the wind. Some of them were sitting quietly, petrified in terror or maybe worn out by hours of crying, but most were crying desperately, nearly convulsing with sobs.

As my eyes wandered over each and every little head, as to commit to memory as much faces as possible, I began to move, my legs following their own will. And soon enough I let go the comforting warmth of my sister's hand and began to reassure everyone who needed it.I kneeled beside them, hugged some and punched others. I laughed with them, joked, played and hushed. But there were so much of them… so much I could barely see them all. Paralyzed in what seemed the middle of the room, I tipped my head up, blinking in the radiance smiling down at me from the huge window above. I blinked slowly, suddenly caught in a some sort of lazy spell. Then, I numbly realized that my opened mouth was trembling and soon a lone, burning droplet broke free his cage of molten brown and slid down my cheek, splashing at my feet. I bowed my head and wiped hastily my eyes, refusing to acknowledge the burning moisture quickly welling up in their depths. And when I looked up I saw, through blurred spots of color, a boy not too older than me. He was walking among the now relatively calm children, advancing toward me with a smile that seemed designed only for me.

"Good work." He smiled and ruffled my hair, accomplishing the motion with all the serene glee and wise pride of a full grown-up man. I blinked up at him, standing there in the sunlight with his hair covered with a halo of gold. Then his smile shifted to a grin, and one slightly tanned hand reached out for the odd goggles shining proudly on top of his head. "Never lose this courage of yours." He said, taking my hand- still moist with tears- and carefully laying the goggles upon my palm. I blinked down at the goggles and then up at him, but he was already walking away, shouting around at what seemed soldiers to start leading children to the Airship. 

From that day on, I've always worn this goggles. But I threw them away before in the alley, 'cause I had lost my courage for a moment. I've been scared for an eternal second and I couldn't wear Taichi's goggles anymore. That's why I threw them away. My courage wasn't with me in that moment, so Taichi's goggles had to be gone with it, as is righteous. It's an odd logic, more mere insanity than logic maybe, but to me it still makes sense. Taichi's the most courageous boy I've ever known and he proved it to me soon after giving me his goggles, fighting alone some soldiers who were trying to hurt those children who were still to scared to follow them.

A smile tugs up my lips as I remember how this all made me meet Ken… my Ken-chan…

Turning his back to me, Taichi had already walked up to what now I know were his subordinates. Smiling with renewed strength, I decided it was time to follow that still unknown brunette's lead and roll up my sleeves. So, once again I began to scuttle around the room, using every trick I knew to make those children smile until, inevitably, it was time for me to get aboard the ship to the Sephiroth. I don't know how they found out I can synchronize with a digimon. Maybe that rainbow hued light spreading across the room was a some sort of scanner… I truly don't care, anyway. Once aboard, I was pleased to be welcomed by Jun's warm embrace. She had been chosen too, and I thank every deity for this. I'm one of those people who always want to be themselves, true to his deeper nature, no matter what. Jun's just like me, always ready to fight for what she believes in and ready to go even against me if it's required... And she knows I'll always back her up. But for this entrenched similarity of ours we used –okay, use- to get in a lot of fights. I remember I busted her lips once. And she busted mine in return. I guess our relationship is weird, but I can't explain how grateful I'm that she's here.

But once free from her hug, I whole-heartedly teased her, eliciting one of those angry grunt I like so much to see her perform, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. Laughing my head off, I ran away through the endless corridors of an airship that resembled a huge castle, until suddenly, I tripped. Lucky for me, I landed on something warm and soft, something I had the instinctive reaction to nuzzle against. Then, head snapping up with eagerness to see what I was lying upon, I found myself staring into closed eyes I knew to be bottomless even before the ivory lids fluttered up. And as they did, my heart did too. It had never happened before, so I gasped, scared, pressing a hand against my chest.

"Are you all right…?" Warm breath teased my earlobe as the words were spoken and I linked my eyes with those bottomless orbs of molten purple, nodding mutely. The boy in front of me smiled, and my heart did a funny thing I still can't explain or understand. I slowly moved away, rising up in a kneeling position and helping him up.

"…'m sorry… I wasn't looking where I was going…"

"Nothing…" he smiled softly. And reached out to touch gentle fingertips to my arm. "You seem like you've had a little fall. Was your body broken?" Mutely, I shook my head, unable to tear my eyes off him.

There was something about him that caught my attention. Maybe his eyes…his amethyst-blue eyes kind but lonely. They were strangely heart fluttering. I knew he was special somehow, but I didn't know why. He was beautiful and I couldn't help but compare him to a little angel on earth. Part of myself wanted to melt and let my heart did these funny things it seemed to like to do when those navy-haired boy was near. The other part of me wanted to run. And was thinking about Wallace and his supposed feelings for me, too. I hadn't seen him in 3 years, since he had been brought to the Sephiroth, but somehow looking in those amethyst eyes made me think about all his endless speeches about his eternal love for me.

I reached out and stroked his ivory cheek, tracing with a fingertip the tiny rivulet of tears drying on the soft skin. And the boy who resembled an angel blinked at me. "You cried…" I explained in a voice so soft that didn't even seem mine. He bit his now quivering lip, stray tears rolling down his face. 

"I…" 

I hushed him by hugging him gently, guiding his face to my chest and reaching out to tangle my hand in his hair, which gleamed in the artificial light of the alley. "I know…" I said softly. "I'm here." 

It wasn't that after a few hours that we parted. And when he smiled at me I decided he *was* an Angel. *My* Angel, since I was the one who had found him, wounded and hurting, after his fall from the heavens. 

"Ken." Was all he whispered softly, sniffling a bit. 

"Daisuke." I replied, reaching up touch my finger to his lips. "Ken-chan." 

Leaning a bit in the tiny contact he smiled and it was a strange pleasure feeling his lips curve under the sensitive skin of my fingertip. "Dai-chan." 

"Dai-chan?" 

"Dai-chan?" 

"DAI-CHAN?!" 

"WHAT?!" 

* * * * * 

* Iori's POV *

"WHAT?!" My russet-haired friend literally jumps, alarmed wide eyes darting on us.

"Geee… calm down, Dai." Miyako pouts at my side, hands on her hips. "Why so jumpy? Did you do something you shouldn't have?"

I blink up at my lavender haired Senpai before focus back on the evidently dazed off Daisuke. One tan hand reaches out to run through wild spikes, and he's licking his lips, looking around him with a pensive and slightly puzzled countenance. He's blinking rather quickly, his gaze darting around as if to reassure him about being really where he thinks he is.

"You seemed lost in thought." I offer slowly. "Something's wrong?"

With a shrug he shoves his head in his pockets, bending slightly backward. "Naaaa… I'm fine."

I give my head a slight toss, showing outside an acceptance I fail to feel deep inside. I'm not that good at guessing, but I know my Senpai is *not* fine at all. Even a fool would understand something's going on in his head. Something related to this new cadet, judging by the worried glances Daisuke keeps casting at him every now and then.There is silence for an eternity before Lord Van himself walks through the large intricate door that graces the hall, crossing the iridescent floor to a huge collection of transparent greenish pipes running around the main column of the elevator. His face's as pale as that of a nocturnal vampire. The tight raven uniform wraps every curve of his body so tightly that one can see every strong muscle squirm underneath. And his golden hair shimmers with bizarre red flickers. Immediately, chief Taichi walks noiselessly up to him, head bowed in a respect I can't understand. I don't mind if that's blasphemy… I can't make my heart trust this man. I'd say he's evil, but I know he is not. He's our benefactor, a man fighting for a dream that will lead every single creature of this world to a better era, a new world of peace and understanding. He's a hero, isn't he?

Lord Van spreads his arms out, smiling gracefully at his audience.

"First of all, let me congratulate you on the results of you latest test. You all…" he says with a smile that tastes as fake. "…are the elite of all the cadets reunited in the Sephiroth." Here he pauses, letting his hands fall loosely at his sides. "From here, you'll be dispatched throughout the world as Tamers. Tamers is the code name for the finest soldiers of our world, Sephiroth special combat force. But, this is only the one side of Tamers revealed to the land dwellers... you all fight the evil on Earth, and when the time comes, Tamers will create the new Eden and a new era will began!" With that he turns, giving the new cadet his best smile. I roll my eyes, despising the danger to be pointed as a blasphemer. Every time a new cadet… a new 'pearl' of his is transferred here in the Core of the Academy, Lord Van honours us of one of these sublime speeches of his. It seems like he wants us to proclaim out loud that we're on the right side of the barricade. Like he fears we could forget we're the 'good guys'. It's half-annoying and half-upsetting, coming to think about it.

Why does he care so much about making clear *we* are right? To me… it seems like… it's otherwise. And that all his efforts are spent to trick us and veil the truth that lies who knows where. But I'm being paranoid, am I not? As I said… he's a hero… right?

"My order is to catch the subject memorized in the MAGI's central databank under the code 127-ZX-130027-PW and retrieve all the stolen artefacts currently in his hands. This subject is *evil*, my children, and potentially dangerous, since his main objective is to gain endless power and shatter our Utopia. He's the darkness we've been sent to destroy. He's the tempting devil. Be careful and don't let him fool you. I know this task I'm asking you to accomplish is dangerous, but to help you, my dears…" he reaches a hand out to the blonde cadet, who steps out of the shadow he was lurking in to reach Lord Van on the little podium, smiling proudly. "…we welcomed in the Core a new cadet."

"Tamer 0023 – class A – level Chief – licensed to raise up to 10 digimon from level in-training to Mega – owner of the only pair of twin digimon known. My name's Wallace. Pleased to meet you." He bows politely, his lips curving in a smile so bright it nearly blinds me.

Chief Taichi gasps, auburn eyes widening in disbelief. And amazed cries escape our mouths- hanging open in shock. The only pair of digimon existing is synchronized with him… and he's the younger Chief I've ever seen. And he's a one of the best cadet ever it seems, considering that he's one of the three level A Tamers ever existed and that even Taichi's licence allows him to raise only 7 digimon.

Lord Van reaches over to stroke Wallace's pale cheek with his talons and the reactions of the Chiefs at his sides are immediate and… there's a strange contrast between them, I may add. Chief Wallace looks up, and cocks his head to a side, his clear smile still on his lips. But Chief Taichi grits his teeth, narrowing his eyes to glowing cracks, a sound halfway between a growl and a grunt escaping his pursed lips.

After flashing both boys a smile, Lord Van turns his attention back to us, a some sort of unjustified delight crossing over his countenance. "This is the current situation. 3 hours after the Aphrodite's eye has been stolen, MAGI was asked to calculate the most probable next target. For the past 26 hours, it has been processing data and at the present time, we are in the process of deploying."

"14 soldiers -- separated into Squads A-D -- will participate to this mission. Members of Squads C and D are already in their respective hangar bays, waiting for further instruction. They'll be your backup and will intervene only if Squads A and B fail. Tamers – class B – level Champion – number 011 and 012…" I straighten my shoulders hearing Miyako's and mine code numbers being called. "Will make up squad B. As is righteous, Tamer – class E – level In-training – number 010 " That's Daisuke "Will make up squad A, but this time Chief Wallace will be his supervisor." Both Daisuke and Taichi clench their fists, lower their eyes to tiny slits and nod.

"It doesn't mean anything that you're about to clash a robber. The place where you are going to must be considered as an actual battlefield, so you be ready to face both victory and defeat, life and death. Your life can be in danger, I hope you are fully aware of this." He pauses to allow us to nod and then nods back, still smiling rather predatorily. "You will disembark Sephiroth on your own flying digimon and then move quickly to reach the Tamachi Museum of Ancient Art and protect…"

"…the Mermaid's tear…" I whip around to see Daisuke regard our superiors with a narrowed glare, half satisfied, half angry. And I whip back around as soon as Lord Van himself confirms the thief's next target is this jewel named "Mermaid's tear". I'm… amazed, to put it lightly. It doesn't matter how clueless when can be, Daisuke *always* knows what this thief is planning. There's this strange connection between the two… I don't know how to explain it, but they seem to share a link way deeper than what we can imagine. In a way it's scaring that our enemy and our comrade are so close, but I trust my Senpai with my life. Actually, is this inexplicable bond between them what convinced Lord Van to allow a Level E Tamer to take care of such an important case.

"We'll be disembarking any time now. Prepare yourselves well. That is all. If anyone still has questions, please direct them to Wallace. Dismissed." With that he turns and walks away, Chief Taichi following close behind after casting a last glance at us- or better at Daisuke and Wallace. Once they disappear behind the fine chiselled door they had previously come in through, I turn toward Wallace and find him chatting politely with Miyako. But, for what I can see, his gaze goes past my lavender haired friend and his fixed on the goggled boy behind her. And Daisuke's his reciprocating the glare, holding up a staring contest that – I've to admit – gives me gooseflesh. Arching an eyebrow, I approach them as quietly as I can, careful not to disturb them even if –I'm almost sure- they're completely oblivious to their employments, and not even shouting at the top of my lung I could get them to tear their eyes off each other. 

I walk up to Daisuke quietly, and stood at his eyes, glaring at the blonde who's still pretending to be focusing on the oblivious Miyako. Then, Daisuke surprises me, for he's stepping forward, proud smirk stamped across his lips and sparkling eyes set on fire. 

"Chief Wallace?" 

The blonde grins, as if he had been waiting for his name to be called for ages. "You can call me Wallace, Dai-chan. We aren't out on a mission, yet." 

"Wallace, then." Daisuke reciprocate the smirk, and I hurry to step beside him. Don't ask me why, I just do it, so that I'm in the position to step between the two if things will take a bad turn. And –surprisingly- Miyako's doing the same. 

"Yes…?" Wallace replies politely, tilting his head with a seemingly genuinely quizzical smile tugging up his lips. "Any question about the mission?"

"I understand our orders but what is our main objective?" 

In the pause that's following Daisuke's question I can see Miyako opening her mouth to answer it herself, but I cut her off spreading out an arm, preventing her from moving as she takes a single step forward. She blinks down at me and I shake my head, gesturing at her to step back. Reluctantly, she nods me her agreement, taking a step back only after a spending a good minute scrutinising Wallace and Dai's faces. I smile up at her, before focus back on the two. "That's classified." Wallace replies with nonchalance, surprising Miyako who was full expecting him to say 'protect the jewel.' 

"But without knowing our objective, our response to any order will be slower…even if we're just ordered to withdraw, we need to know at least where we're allowed to go and what we're allowed to do… or there's something you should tell us about this mission?" 

Wallace's clear eyes narrow, shifting from a sunny tone of azure to a bottomless dark blue. 

"Your objective is to protect the jewel and catch the thief. If other objectives will be issued during the mission, they'll be relayed directly to each Tamers through their D3" 

"Is that so?" Daisuke tilts his head as well, narrowing his eyes. "You've no second aims, then? No secret orders you don't care to share with us?" 

The question and the innuendos lying deep within it shock me to the very core of my being. Does Daisuke know something we don't? Is Wallace someone else than who he claims to be…? Are my doubts about the rightness of Tamer's action right, then? 

"Your only concern is to protect the jewel from the enemy. Any problems with that? 

"I guess not." Daisuke replies with a shrug, closing his eyes. "But…" he says, eyes snapping open before narrow dangerously. "The thief's *mine, Wallace." 

The blonde stares at Daisuke blankly, and then shrugs his shoulders, looking annoyed with life itself. "Anything else? Then this ends the main briefing. Check you digimon and wait in your assigned hangar bays the order to disembark." He turns his back at us and moves toward the door. Once there he stops, cocking his head to take a sideways look at us. "Remember, I've complete authority over the mission. I'm the designed faculty supervisor after all. And who am I to discuss Lord Van's orders after all? Am I nothing but a Tamer, right Dai? And I'm here to obey him, if anything." Once again he smiles, and gestures at Daisuke. He traces a line across the base of his neck with a thumb, a huge grin spreading through his cheeks. Sure by the look of hurt on Daisuke's face that he has hit whatever target he planned to hit, the blonde turns back around, walking toward his hangar bay and waving indifferently at us. "Dismissed." 

Despite myself, my lips purse in a frown. I don't like this boy. It seems like he's playing with Daisuke's feelings and I don't like it. Daisuke Senpai may be a rather odd fellow, but he's honest and good-hearted. Sure thing, faults and flaws plague his being, but this is beyond the point. I'm not stating he's perfect. In total honesty I think he's one of the beings farthest from perfection to ever walk on Earth. But the fact we're too different to get along doesn't mean I hate him. Or that I'll let someone hurt him. He's one of my friends after all, and I'd never refuse to help a friend, let them down or sat down and see them being hurt without putting up a fight. 

That's why I think I'll keep an eye to this new Tamer. Daisuke's like a child, too naïve for his own being. His world is black and white and there's no place for the grey in-between. But he's wrong to think like this, mostly because he himself is a rainbow of different shades and tones. He *does* think like this, though. His world revolves around few things that don't have to change for Daisuke's own good. Few pillars he himself created and is preserving sustain his world. I suppose Daisuke projects outside his fears… his dreams… his inner self, somehow. And he fights with his entire mind to protect those people –or objects- he's projected his deepest feelings upon. I think he does it to protect himself as well. It can sound egoistic said like this, but Daisuke isn't egoist. Really. On the contrary he's very kind and ready to help you, even if he's supposed to be against you for some reason or another. 

Be a Tamer is his dream. 

Tai is the role model he dreams to be equal to. 

Ken is his angel. 

This thief is… his demon. His devil. 

I truly pray every deity I know nothing of this will ever change, for Daisuke's whole world could shatter and crash down on him. And Daisuke couldn't bear that. He's too innocent on a lot of things. He deserves some peace in his life, because I honestly think he's had things more difficult than any of us. I hope nothing changes. I hope everything will remain as it is now. I hope.

* * * * *

* Ken's POV *

The air is humid and rarefied in the first rays of moonlight. I draw in a deep breath, the cold air striking my nostrils like a knife. It reminds me -in its own way- that I'm still alive, and that I've things to take care of. The room his coated in twilight shadows, so insubstantial and soft it seemed I was looking at the world through a purple hued glass. Dust mites dance lazily along the faint radiance which seems to stream around me, intertwining and melting with the pale shadows. The pallid moon's painting my moonlight coloured skin with strokes of subtle light and brushes of midnight shadow, bringing to the surface underneath fears and delicious dreams running deep into the waters of my heart. As I lay eyes on the full disk smiling forgivingly down at me I seize the opportunity to enact an ancient ritual. 

I lift my hand and cup my palm around the first of the silver buttons of my uniform jacket, the cold band shielded from the black browed night by a snowy dove. Sliding my hand down my chest I slowly unclasp each button, until my jacket slithers to the ground, feather light. It lands at my feet noiselessly and is soon joined by my white shirt. My chest and lean belly are suddenly exposed to the air, and I arch my back, gasping in the coolness of the night breeze. Trapped in those moments of perfect stillness suspended in-between the magical afterglow of dusks and dawns, when the sky is still bright, but all of the earth is dark, dusky; when the obscurity reaches bizarre depths and intertwines with unreal sweet radiance, I let my fingers trail their way languidly down my slacks, leaving a tingly trail behind.

Almost methodically, they open the hidden clasp before two thumbs hooks in the waistband. Leisurely, the others eight fingers sneak under the cloth of my school slacks and underwear, sliding them off with almost a tender stroke. They slither down, brushing my skin gently, to pool at my feet.For just an instant, I pause, my hands sliding up my sides to fold my arms in front of my chest, one palm cupping around my shoulder and the other brushing gently the other. My lids lower halfway down to hide my heliotrope orbs, and I let loose my breath in a soft mewling moan, so quite to be almost imperceptible. I don't know why I'm doing this. It's not like what I've to do requires me to strip down to my skin, but in full-moon nights I wouldn't allow myself to do it any other way. 

A gorgeous full moon blossomed in the sky the night I was born. Its pale light accompanied Osamu through his last journey. Its smile blessed my encounter with Daisuke and Minomon. And now, the full moon is all I've left. It guides me through unknown paths. It is the mute memento of my failures, of my losses and greatest bliss. Fingertips waltzing gently down my arms to entwine for a little moment before be spread out at my sides, I close my eyes, tipping my head up to offer myself at the pale light bathing me. Advancing one step with jewel eyes still closed blissfully, I left my discarded clothes behind to wait for being picked up and worn under the less secretive and conspiratorial light of the sun. With a relatively sharp motion –still slow and calculate but sharper in the complex- I drop my hands at my sides, parting my lips to suck air through them. As I walk, the little device on my left wrists begins to bip quietly.

And then it's like a gelatine-kind of substance is engulfing me. At first it wraps itself around me like a loose blanket, but then it tightens its hug, securing me like a second skin. Its coldness bites me playfully as it flows up to my knees, then my waist, and soon it is rolling around my neck. It warms up, enclosing me in an embrace that gets warmer with each second that passes. Streaming fingers run up my cheeks and I open my eyes to look at the full moon through a screen of lilac water solidifying slowly in front of my eyes until the once pale disk is tinged with a soft undertone of lavender. I stroll toward my window slowly, enclosed in a fog of dignity, my shoulders raising and falling rhythmically with each proud step. 

I can feel the unsubstantial fingers stream up to my head, worming their way inside my locks and modelling them as they like and please. Then they run downward, caressing my shoulders fondly, before cascading down my back. They shift behind me, intertwine and part again, until I hear them waver at pace with my march. Mutely, I reach the window and step out in the on the balcony, welcomed by the night's chilly and yet warmer hug. I walk to the very edge of the terrace, where a metal railing is usually expected to be. I stare into the deep blue depths of the night that's offered me below my feet. The blue oblivion is calling out to me, and I can't remain deaf to its sweet voice.

I let one arm go out in front of me and then at my side, accomplishing the motion with slow elegance.  
Then the other.

I squint my eyes, lips puckered out.

I take a slow step forward.

And then…

I jump.

I'm falling into the blue depths below.  
The wind's blowing freely through my hair, ruffling it in an unruly manner.

The darkness itself it streaming around me until…

…I land, one knee down while the other up, one forearm placed over my bent knee and one gloved hand hanging loosely from it. It seems like I've been made to fit here. Like that's my righteous place in life.

"Where to, Master…?"

I tilt my head to a side with a proud smirk playing over my lips. My amethyst eyes concealed behind heavy dark shades drift into big orange orbs, and my smirk shifts, growing wider and revealing a row of pearl teeth behind.

"Tamachi Museum of Ancient Art, Stingmon…" I answer with a mischievous glint setting my eyes on fire. Then I face forward again, laying a hand on my digimon's muscular neck while he carries me toward my next target. "Tomorrow is Mimi's birthday… don't you think she'd like it if we gifted her…" I pause, my eyes widening briefly in a look I know to me almost maniacal. "…a Mermaid's tear?"

Then, barely able to control my self anymore I begin to laugh, a loud, deep, evil sneer gurgling from deep within my throat to trust forcefully out my wide mouth. Be warned wanna-be-Gods Tamers. Your worst nightmare is coming to you.

The devil's here.

* End of chapter 02 *

* * * * *

**Final A/N = So, liked it?=)I truly hope so!!!!! I know it can be confusing at times, but big secrets are going to be revealed bit after bit in the next chapters!! =) **

**I'm done now… reviews? Please?::huge Chibimon puppy eyes:: Pretty please with the Kaiser on top?^_~(-- addicted to reviews) **


	3. Uncertain feelings rushing

A

**A/N = Yaiii!!! You people asked for more and more you're getting!!!!^^VThis chapter is relatively short, though. It was supposed to be longer… but I was eager to share… and since both Kendra-sama*bows*and Ria-chan*glomps to death, since she beated this chapter*liked it… I'm posting it as it is=P**

**Disclaimer = THAT'S TORTURE!!! They won't be mine till Toei people will let me work on season 04, 'k?!! Or 05… 06… oh, hell, one day I'll work for those people! (-- actually believing it) **

**Warnings = The same as last times - This fanfic is the culmination of too many rainy evenings spent playing the Digimon RPG game and various Squaresoft RPG, reading manga whose plots remind the Pink Panther's and watching Neon Genesis Evangelion. As a result it is very long and very twisted, not to mention that it sports a lot of religious stuff and an enormous amount of heterosexual, yaoi and maybe yuri couples. Main couples? Kensuke, Wallsuke, a scene Takari lovers will like a lot, and hints of Hiyako *waves her Hiyako flag* and… err… you could see Patakeru in this… *I* for one, actually do… *grins* Oh, and Ken's a tad bit strange in this… Kaiser mode is on, I suppose ^^;;**

**Dedication time!! = To my cousin Kyle, who's been pestering me to death. To k-chan, *huggles* plus, Lord Van's feelings for Tai are a gift to Kendra =) **

****

_**The Game that Gods play**_

**_Chapter 03 – Uncertain feelings rushing_**

**_ _**

* Takeru's POV * 

"This is boring." I sigh, leaning back against the wall, hands entwined behind my head and pressed between my blonde hair and the cold metal. 

"I know." 

"Why do we have to be the support Squad?! This way all the fun will end even before we leave the hangar! If we leave it *at all*!!" 

"We're going out in a *mission*, Takeru. This isn't supposed to be fun." 

"I know." I sigh, my shoulders dropping down. "So." I ask, straightening my shoulders back up. "Which digimon will you use tonight?" 

Hikari tilts her head, puckering her lips in thought. "Well… Gatomon will be with me, of course…" 

"You can't disembark with only *one* digimon with you, 'Kari." I remind her with an eyebrow raised. She nods, tapping her index finger on her still puckered lips. 

"Uhm…" 

"You haven't decided your team members, yet?!" I ask, mouth wide open in disbelief, and I can only blink when she closes her eyes and nods happily. "My…" I slap a hand against my forehead, sliding down against the wall. "Hikari-chan…" I whine. 

"Don't worry!" She reassures me as she quickly brings out her D-Terminal. Cherry eyes follow carefully the data moving over the little screen, and she is once again serious and thoughtful. "Let' see… uhm… digimon… digimon… digimon…" 

I smile at her, even though she can't see me. I can't explain it very well, but she has… this… aura. A soft halo that makes me feel at peace whenever I sense it. She's always happy, always ready to help, always cheerful and carefree. I envy her for this. Sometimes… I'd like to have her light. 

Unconsciously, my fingers reach out for the pendant hidden under my uniform and my eyes search for the silver necklace I *know* to be around Hikari's ivory neck. And of course it is here, shimmering quietly under the strangely bright artificial light. That's our secret. Hers, mine and Yamato's. He's the one who gave us these necklaces and strange crests. He said they represent our inner virtues. Hers is light. Mine's Hope. He said we shan't let anyone see them, or talk about them either. Yamato told us we're not the only ones who possess such important charms, but he said ours are the most powerful crests existing. He said that one day we'll have to use this superior power of ours to gather all the other crest-keepers and become -with them- the light that will put the sky on fire, shattering the falseness of deceiving promises and creating the 'real' Utopia. 

Even if we were relatively young when we received this crests of ours, Hikari accepted hers and every consequence -good and bad- it carried with it gladly and proudly. But I'm… not sure. Even now I don't fully understand the meaning of Yamato's sibylline words and in addition, I've the feeling Yamato's Utopia's different from Lord Van's. And I know Hikari does too. Lord Van's our benefactor, the only hero in a world of corruption and darkness. We've been raised to know it. To *think* about that as the only truth. But Yamato's my brother… so… if there will be a direct confrontation… where will I be? 

At Lord Van's side? 

Or at Yamato's side? 

I don't know---everything's so confusing… but I Hope everything will be alright. I Hope we'll do the right choice. I Hope the Utopia we're searching for will really make everyone happy. I Hope Yamato's right. And I Hope I'll be strong enough to be at his side. 

I let loose a soft, distraught sigh and Hikari's red-hued orbs flick up and fix on me through dark eyelashes. "What?" 

I shake my head, eyes closed and lips tugged up in a smile I can only hope doesn't seem fake. "Nothing, go on." 

"You'll tell me." She vows, eyes focusing back down on her terminal. She carefully works it for eternal moments and then looks up at me, beaming. "Piddomon, Andromon and Gatomon sound good?" 

I nod at her, before reply. "Tyrannomon, Centarumon, Drimogemon and Unimon." 

She nods back, turning off her D-Terminal and carefully placing it in her pocket. When she looks up at me again, moving a lock of golden brown from her forehead, she fixes her eyes on me with a force that nearly makes me reel backward. "So?" 

"So, what?" I swallow, playing it cool. I'm not =that= at ease when she looks at me like that. 

"Spill out." 

"Spill out =what=?" 

"What made you sigh." 

I give her a strange look. That was it? "I sighed because…" I pause, shacking my head in defeat. "I, uh, just realized, I really need to change my digiline. I always use the same digimon." 

She frowns, reddish eyes narrowing in suspicion. "You're worried, aren't you?" 

"Why?" I shrug. "This is just a routine mission." 

"No… I mean…" There she takes a pause to smile, reaching out to hook one finger under my necklace and bring it up, so that my crest is swaying in front of my eyes. I blink, first at it and then at her still smiling face. 

"Hikari…" 

"Takeru…" she replies, moving closer. "…everything will be alright. Human beings need faith to go on. But our faith must be given to the right people…" once again she pauses, placing a finger on my chest, just over my heart. "You must have faith in yourself, Takeru. It's not Lord Van's words what you've to follow. Nor are Yamato's. You must have faith in this." She presses her finger a bit harder against my chest, and looks up, intense cinnamon-hued eyes drifting into disbelieving blue ones. "There are no such things as bad and good, Takeru… nothing can be completely black or completely white. Everything around us is grey… or better… rainbow-hued. All one really needs to get through life is their heart…feelings… and hope. That's what makes everyone move on. Hope. Light is only there to make the colours easier to see and classify." 

The shadow of a smile blossoms over my lips, and I can see the delight ripple her eyes, her white teeth flashing in the semi-darkness the light above her head casts over her face. She's amazing. How can she always know what's going on in my head is past me, but I don't care to question such a gift. Yet… 

* * * * * 

* Hikari's POV * 

He slowly slides down against the wall and once on the floor, lifts his knees up to rest his chin on them. I stare at him for a second. Looking so sad and vulnerable, not like his usual, bright and hopeful self, he reminds me of the insecure little child he was when we first met. I kneel down next to him and then shift until I've made myself comfortable on the cold metal floor. 

"Hikari…" I hear his soft voice, choked with raw emotion, and his words shock me to my core. "That's what you'd like to think." 

I look at him now, and I find he's lifted his face to stare at his feet. "What do you mean, Take-chan?" 

"That your heart often fools you, guiding you through a path that's hardly the right one." 

"No." I shake my head firmly, eyes never leaving his. "The way your heart follows is *always* the right one. Society can think differently. Religion can too. Common sense? Prejudices? Rules and laws? Leave them all behind. Your heart guides you toward something? Then follow its lead." 

"But sometimes it leads you to shadowed traps no Hope can lead you out of." 

He pauses, uncertain. "You're not talking about our crests anymore…" 

He looks away and I reach out to run a hand through his golden hair. 

"…Tomorrow… you have to lab-digivolve Patamon, haven't you?" 

He tenses up, sucking a sharp breath and holding it in. 

"I knew it." 

"Hikari…" he concedes reluctantly "Patamon's my best friend… I don't want to lose him…" 

"You're not going to lose him!!" I smile cheerfully, tilting my head to a side, in an cute little pose designed only to cheer him up. "He'll just… change… a bit." 

The smile which has been blossoming over his lips fades away, and his eyes meet with the metallic floor. "I don't want him to." 

"Takeru…" I place the comforting weight of my hand on his tense shoulder, and lean over and down to smile at him. "You know better than judge someone from the outside, don't you? So you know very well that even if Patamon changes his aspect, he'll always be your sweet, caring friend, right?" Much to my own delight his lips curve up in a smile and he nods. "Good!" I say cheerfully andhe rubs his now teary face along his sleeve and smiles. 

My eyebrows flinched, as I consider the idea swirling in my mind, and then I bite my bottom lip, before touching my lips to his. It has happened only once before and just like the last time he doesn't move away. Our firstkiss set off a feeling that was indescribable. And this time the feelings are just the same. We're safe. It's like being welcomed home after centuries of endless travelling. It's like being again inside my mother. It's like being lulled to sleep by the sweetest voice ever. It's a spell. Our crests' spell. 

Neither of us pulls away or deepens the kiss for a long moment, until I retreat slowly, smiling at the radiance surrounding us, our crests quickly biping and flashing in unison as if talking. 

"Everything will be all right, TK…" I assure softly. My blonde friend smirks at me, frowning playfully. 

"…Miyako's so going to kill you if she ever knows…" 

"TK!!!" I smack him playfully on his arm. "You won't dare!" 

"Who says so? You're not the boss of me!" 

I stick out my tongue at him, playfully, beaming inwardly at his current cheerfulness. "Actually, my brother is!" His eyes dance as he finally smiles genuinely at me. I let loose a sigh and move my head to lay on his shoulder. "…but I still have to tell her, so I doubt she'd care." I pause, frowning slightly. "I doubt she'd care even If she knew my feelings, actually." 

I hear him chuckle at my side. "…Oh, don't be so sure." 

I look up ay him with an eyes brow raised. "What?" 

His only reply is a smirk, before he reaches down to tangle a hand in my hair and guide my head back to his shoulder. "Let's just say you're not the only one who can read people's mind." And with this confusing statement he chuckles again, resting his head on top of mine. 

* * * * * 

* Ken's POV * 

The city looms below me, little lights wavering over the blue oblivion of the night's depths as ethereal fireflies waltzing across the dark surface of a bottomless, hostile lake. Billionths of human creatures move in the streets intersecting under my keen gaze, worthless insects hurrying around with bemusing excitement. It captivates me they way they move, completely oblivious to everything around but themselves. Completely deaf to everything but their own selfish requests of pleasure and happiness. Blind to anything but their own aspect. If there's something I've always found fascinating, it would be the unpredictability of living beings and their movements. Even before I became the Digimon Kaiser, I would sit for hours wondering about life. And now it pains me that the deepest and truest meaning of my mission is connected to creatures so astonishingly selfish, even if so enchanting. 

I look away, lifting my head to blink in the soft brightness of the moonlit sky. When I look down again, I raise my left hand in front of my face and clench it into a fist, eyes narrowing at the steel armband shimmering under the silvery brilliance of the moon. "There." I reach a single gloved finger out and point at the museum's roof. 

"Don't we stop and play with the Tamers, tonight?" Stingmon replies, his usually strong and deep voice trembled by an tiny hint of bemusement. Behind my glasses, my eyes narrows and –despite myself- my lips crease in a frown. "No." 

My green digimon laughs quietly, speeding up toward the roof. "Still enraged that yesterday night Daisuke wasn't there?" 

Caught, I bite my bottom lip, balling my fists. "Not at all." Stingmon lets loose a quiet chuckle and I glare at him, a low growl responding to his laughter. "And I wasn't angry at all, in the first place." 

"Sure." With that, he bends backward, and I promptly jump on the roof with a rather surprisingly agility. Osamu used to tell me this agility of mine isn't related to the outfit I'm wearing right now, like I always believed, but that's a innate gift of mine. I doubt it very much, considering I can't access this abilities of mine when I'm plain, old lil' Ken-chan. Shacking my head almost forcefully, I look around for any sign of Daisuke—err—I mean, the Tamers. 

"Good. No one's around." 

"Disappointed?" 

Turning slightly to cast him a venomous glare, I advance toward the window in the middle of the dark roof, placing my steel armband on the alarm with a rough jerk. I glare at my digimon as he quietly advances toward me and then I focus my attention back to the alarm. 

"Can you deactivate it?" 

~I'm already working on it.~ The metallic voice replies from inside the now biping armband. 

"Good." 

~…I sense you're troubled, Ken. Care to share the reason with me?~ 

I growl, resisting the urge to slam the steel band against the wall to silence it. "I am *not* troubled. Go back to work. NOW." 

~I'm working. It will take me some minutes to deactivate the alarm, though. But allow me to disagree on your being troubled. Your data clearly hints to a some sort of inner turmoil.~ 

I reach a gloved hand out and rub the bridge of my nose exasperatedly, letting out a discouraged moan. "Oh, please…" 

~It's Daisuke, isn't it?~ 

I lick my lips nervously and go to answer, but words different from the ones I intended to say escape my lips. "He lied to me…" I wince, realizing only afterwards what I said. 

~What did he say?~ 

I groan quietly, showing out an annoyance that –inwardly- is quickly fading away. 

"He…said…" I sigh, the sheer insanity of being at the mercy of a band of cold metal nearly making me laugh. "…that…we… -he and Ken, I mean- couldn't meet yesterday for he had been assigned on a nightly mission. But when I showed up as the Kaiser that night…" 

"He wasn't there." Stingmon finishes for me, and once again I find myself biting my lip. 

~…Why, I'm forced to point out that you lied to him for years…~ 

"That's not the same!" I cry out loud, completely forgetting I'm supposed to be quiet. Realization hitting me, I lower my voice to a hiss, bringing my face closer to the armband so that I can drop my tone even more and still be sure to be heard. "…he… never lied to me before… I lie to him… because I have to. I don't want to lie to him! It pains me! But there's no other way to accomplish my mission than being the Kaiser, and no one must know it. I'm *forced* to tell him lies! But he…" I lick my suddenly dry lips, a loss for words. "…*lied* to me." 

~…~ 

"…" 

"…" 

I can feel Stingmon's worried gaze on me, and I'd like to look up and smile at him, but I can't and won't do it. At the same time, I'm half-tempted to whip him and that's something that scares me a little. When I wear this outfit, it's like my personality is overwhelmed and drowned in a more powerful one. Like if a twisted mind takes control over mine. The mind of someone who likes to hurt and scorn. To destroy. To laugh at what should be respected and cherished. To damage what's precious and sacred. 

~…I… see.~ 

I raise an eyebrow, not sure with how he can comprehend something I myself fail to understand completely. 

~My ototo's jealous that his little Daisuke went somewhere without telling him. How sweet. ~ 

"Oniisan!" 

~Process complete, Master. You can access the museum, now.~ 

"Thanks." I hiss through gritted teeth. 

Opening the window and letting myself fall into the corridor below is a matter of seconds, noiseless and accurate. The window closes behind Stingmon as he too jumps down, using his huge dragonfly wings to come to an halt a few centimetres above the floor. He floats noiselessly around me, as I scan our surroundings. I nod at him and there's not even the need to explain my plan to him, as in a second he's rushing down the hallway toward the garden, while I'm rushing in the opposite direction, toward the elevator waiting mutely in the distance. Turning a corridor, I come to a sharp halt and whip back around, pressing my back against the wall. There's a someone in front of the elevator. Luckily for me, it's a simple guard and not a tamer. I lick my lips, my hand reaching my belt, unnoticed even by me, where it closes over the cold handle of my whip. For a second I toy with the notion of unsheathing it and let it evolve to its sword form, to run that man through so that he'd be put out of his misery. But then I release the handle, waiting for the man to turn around. When he finally does, I leap from the wall, and in a second I'm in the elevator. 

Even if I couldn't actually see it, I guess the man had stopped his recognition and turned back to the elevator to check why the door opened, since he's now peering inside the metal cage. With an eyebrow raised and a puzzled groan escaping his lips, he turns away, the elevators' door closing noiselessly behind him. I suppose this man's really loved by Lady luck, 'cause it would have cost him is life if he had looked up and spotted me, lurking in a shadowed corner, completely at ease in a position of precarious equilibrium, balanced perfectly on the tiny band of metal running above the door; my insect wings-like mantle wrapped around my body, my shaded eyes reduced to thin slits. See? My agility's barely human. I told you, hadn't I? 

With a quiet buzzing noise and a nearly nonexistent trembling, the elevator descends to the proper floor, a strangely sweet twinkling sound echoing in the air once it reaches its final destination. Leaping out the elevator, I'm welcomed in the shadows ruling this lone corridor as if I'm one of them. And I've to admit it's nice. At my side, there's a huge window, that runs along the whole wall, showing to me the great hall concealed behind it, seductively. Advancing a step to press my palms over the glass, I smirk to myself, spotting Daisuke and Chibimon running across the floor, shouting orders to the poor cops guarding my… or better yet, soon-to-be- Mimi's "Mermaid's Tear". A long, slim blade, a metallic claw, leaps out from my armband, brushing against the back of my hand as it does. With a wicked smile tugging proudly my lips, I move it closer to the glass, when I suddenly stop, frozen. 

A unfamiliar blonde enters in, walking up to Daisuke and patting him on his back with odd familiarity. Hardly stifling a growl at the sight, I let the steel claw retreat in the armband, moving it close to my mouth. 

"Who is =he=?!" 

Mere seconds after, I've my question answered and I don't like it. 

~…That's a Tamer, Master. Or better yet a Lance. Consulting the MAGI's archives, it seems he's Daisuke's new partner, not to mention the faculty supervisor of this mission.~ 

"Name?" 

~Wallace.~ 

"Level and license?" 

~Level A. Chief.~ 

"Oooh…" I feel my mouth curl up into an involuntary smile. "Interesting… they sent one of the best Tamers of the whole Sephiroth to catch me?" I chuckle bitterly, moving my hand toward the glass once again, the steel claw dashing out my heavy manacle to scratch it. "I'm flattered. Really." 

But my good mood fades away as dreams do in the morning light, when this 'Wallace' guy embraces *my* Daisuke. Whispers something in his ear. Licks his earlobe. And *KISSES* his cheek. Close to brushing the corner of his lips. *TOO* close, actually. 

I don't know what you'd do, but this time, when my fingers clasp around the handle of my whip, I do *not* pull away. 

* End of chapter 03 *

* * * * * 

**Hope ya liked it! *smirks* Do you think Ken's about to hurt Wallace for this little scene with Dai?*smirks evilly*Who knows… ;)*runs away chased by dozens of Wallace fans, searching desperately her pockets for her 'we love Wallace' flag* **


	4. Doukei (Emotion)

**A/N = Okay, uhm… I've a bad news… or good, it depends… -^^- Basically, I decided to cut chapters to make them shorter, for I know it can be annoying to read too much of the same fic all together. But… this fic was already long with 8-pages-long chapters… and my muses are growing more excited about this with each second that passes, so… err… "The Game that Gods Play" is officially a LONG saga, now ^^;; Hope you don't mind… *coughs* (-- added after she finished typing this chapter) anyway, this chapter =is= fairly long… I couldn't allow myself to stop typing if I hadn't reached =that= scene… *coughs* **

**Disclaimer = *growls* I'm going to pay someone to say this in my place . That's torture, I'm telling you! *sighs* Anyway… *sighs again* I do not own any of the characters… yet. ;) I'll do one day. Honestly. But, since that day, all characters belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation. TM, Bandai and all those lucky, =lucky= people. **

**Warnings = The same as last times - This fanfic is the culmination of too many rainy evenings spent playing the Digimon RPG games and various Squaresoft RPG, reading manga whose plots remind the Pink Panther's and watching Neon Genesis Evangelion. As a result it is very long and very twisted, not to mention that it sports a lot of religious stuff and an enormous amount of heterosexual, yaoi and maybe yuri couples. Main couples? Kensuke, Wallsuke and… we finally know =who= is the one Daisuke loves!!! *cheers* **

**Dedication time!! = To my cousin Kyle, who's been pestering me to death. To k-chan, *huggles* plus, Lord Van's feelings for Tai are a tribute and a gift to Kendra =) **

** *attaches to readers* Review! Please? Pretty please with the Kaiser on top?! *makes huge Wormmon eyes***

_**The Game that Gods play**_

**_Chapter 04 – Doukei (emotion) _**

**__**

* Wallace's POV * 

I move inside the hall slowly, drinking in the beauty of this marvel of white and gold. I've stood in front of the gold gilded door for what seemed an eternity, contemplating billionths things flowing in and out my head randomly. As I stood there, a strangely disturbing feeling had begun to lurk at the bottom of my stomach, and my mouth went dry with the acid taste of regret. Angrily, I opened the door and stepped in, instantly amazed and blinded by the luminosity inside. The glimmering snowy walls arched into a high ceiling that seemed to point to heaven, golden columns standing proudly against them, a procession of still and proud ancients knights, shimmering under the artificial lights. 

As I advance, ignoring the guards bustling around me, the tall, white marble Angel looms in front of me. I smile at her form, arms outspread, wings folded at her back and her chin raised in contemplation. I walk up to her, and place my palm on the cold marble. I look up at her stone smile -half-afraid that she'll blink at me- prior to turning around and leaning my whole back against the strangely pleasant coldness, allowing it to penetrate my uniform and kiss the tense muscles squirming under the heavy fabric. 

I can't say I'm at ease. I'm about to shed blood and spot this nearly luminescent pureness with it. It feels like a sin to me, but the blood I'm about to shed is impure. Sinner blood. I'm here to accomplish my mission. I'm here to purge. And that's my only consolation. Lurking in the umbra of the angel, cloaked in pale darkness, I follow Daisuke's each movement with a smile. Daisuke and his digimon are pacing back and forth quickly across the opalescent marble flood; it's obvious he can't bring himself to stand still, and this energy of his only makes him all the more desirable in front of my eyes. 

I'm about to shed blood. 

He stops, as if sensing my gaze waltzing along his deliciously tanned body, built up by years of trainings, and looks at me, cocking his head and blinking at my sight like a newborn owl. Despite myself I chuckle, and walk over to him, keeping in my heart the memories of what he liked about me back when we were children. My innocence, my kindness, my sweet, carefree attitude. I try to be once again the blonde Angel he used to love years ago, smiling as warmly as I can. 

I'm about to shed blood. 

Frowning for an imperceptible moment, I scold my look back to my previous smile. I can't afford the luxury of breaking down right now, and wouldn't again until I manage to accomplish my mission. 

I'm about to shed blood. 

"Hi, Dai." 

I'm about to shed blood. 

"Ehy, Wal—I mean, Chief." He nods politely, and I barely suppress a chuckle, somehow confining this inexplicable regret in a far corner of my soul. 

"No need to be so formal Dai. Call me Wallace, ne?" 

"Okay Chi—Wallace." This time I chuckle freely, putting an arm around his shoulders. 

"I love ya, Dai!" I may have said the wrong thing, 'cause I feel his muscles tense under my touch. But I'm too tantalized by his proximity too care. So I reach over and down, my tongue teasing playfully his earlobe. "I really do, Dai…" I whisper, in a voice husky with desire. He doesn't move away, but once again he tenses up, frowning a little. 

"But I don't." I chuckle again, the tip of my tongue tracing a moist line across his cheek to brush the corner of his lips. Here I stop, placing a soft kiss on the wet caramel skin. 

"But I do." 

He doesn't jerk away from my touch as I expected. This both excites and worries me, so I reluctantly move away, locking my eyes with his. 

"Dai?" 

"He's here." He whispers quietly, and I know he didn't move away only because he barely acknowledged my presence. My eyes narrow in anger, and I pull away with a rough jerk, pale azure eyes darkening. 

"I'm waiting." I say dryly, whirling around so that I won't have to look at him as he literally shuts me out, focusing only on his case. Yeah, right. His case my ass. He's ignoring me, and a sudden wave of panic washes away my previous regret, making me focus solely on his cold behaviour. What if he won't want to talk to me? What if I did my best to be as good as him – a 1st level citizen- so that nothing could stop us from being together… and I did all in vain? What if he doesn't want me? Not even as a friend? What would I do, if he told me clearly he's disgusted by what I've become? I did what I did only for him… only for him… what would remain for me if he refused me? Where's my place if at Daisuke's side there's no room for me? Where's my home, if his heart is already taken? I've tried to be the little child he knew until now, but there's no need to fake anymore, for I'm feeling very young. All too young. Wishing that I was never chosen to come to the Sephiroth before him. That he didn't reach me up here only to live in the Academy core, a place secured from me. That we didn't exchange letters and whispered calls late at night. Calls that fanned the flames of my love and shattered my hopes to be with him with each word he said about the one I know he loves. 

The little boy you knew grew up. 

I've, indeed. I'm not surrendering. I'm not giving up. I'm about to shed blood. 

Around me, the room is suddenly flooded in a scentless, tasteless gas that shrouds everything until nothing is visible anymore. I grit my teeth, the sound of Daisuke's surprised (excited?) cry brushing my ear numbly. But I can't turn. Veiled by the mist, I can see him fall down from above, arms spread out at his sides and cloak wavering behind his back as outstretched wings. He lands noiselessly, shielded from our gazes by the complicit greyish cloud, but he's too close to me to miss his movement. 

I'm about to shed blood. 

"Freeze!!" I order, my knuckles turning white around my D3. Once again Daisuke's shriek reaches my ear, but I don't pay attention to it. I can't. 

I'm about to shed blood. 

* * * * * 

* Daisuke's POV * 

I've whipped around as soon as I sensed him come closer, and when I turned, my eyes widened at the sight of my sworn enemy landing gracefully few feet in front of me. He moves like dancing, fluid grace and almost sensual flawless guiding each of his movements. I'm mesmerized, for –in nearly 6 years- we've never been so close, and it shocks me that I could reach out and take a hold of his arm with ease. The Kaiser's in front of me… 

…and I can't move. It's a wonder I manage to open my lips and squeal in surprise. I'm trapped in a some sort of spell, staring at him swimming in the cloud of gas, barely seeing him and yet missing not even a single movement. 

That is until Wallace's angry shout grabs me roughly and slams me back on the cold pavement of reality. 

"Freeze." I let out another strangled gasp, for I see clearly the Kaiser hold up his hands in defeat. No… please, no…no!! 

The cloud of gas dissipates completely, and he's in front of me, slender and strong body wrapped in a purple, white and yellow jumpsuit. Heavy metal manacles and golden armour glimmers coldly over his wrists and shoulders. His purple cape waves behind his back, swimming an wavering as if these insect wings are real and ready to let him take fly. His hair purple hair frames his face and falls over his eyes -shielded with a pair of tinted purple lenses- in a spiky fashion. 

"Now, where do you think I could go?" Behind the glasses, the Kaiser's eyes glow with an evil flash. "I'm surrounded, am I not, Lance?" 

I narrow my eyes, not surprised at all, but Wallace shrieks in frustration, recoiling a step backward. 

"How did you know?" 

A proud smirk blossoms over the Kaiser's lilac-hued lips and he gives his head a slight toss, moving some purple spikes from his sight. 

"Why, I'm just good at guessing, I suppose." 

Wallace grits his teeth, putting so much pressure over them it seems they're about to break. 

"Surrender now, for I'm authorized to kill you if you resist. And I'll be forced to hurt you, if you don't follow us quietly." 

Barely stifling a bitter chuckle, I whip my head around, eyes darting to the floor. Oooh… 'forced to'. Yeah, right. As if I believe it. The true meaning of his words, what he really wanted to say but couldn't, is 'try to move and I'll have the pleasure to kill you.' It pains me to think about Wallace this bitterly, but… he's a Lance after all, I don't have to forget this. 

The Kaiser blinks, tilting his head to the other side, folding his arms in front of his chest, palms placed loosely over his supple triceps clothed in purple. 

"Follow you? Sure. Whatever you say, Lance. But why don't you come here and get me? You may already know it, but I've a certain prestige… I'd rather being dragged out of here, than follow as a puppy following his owner… or better yet as a Tamer following his Lord Van…" He laughs mockingly at this, his eyes flashing and his lips drawing back to let his row of perfect white teeth flash in the still clouded air. By now, Wallace's literally growling, and he dashes forward wildly before I can stop him. 

"You blaspheme!" As if this is what the Kaiser has been waiting for, his eyes flash wide behind the glasses. And I find myself swallowing. 

He drops his hands and bends forward, as if he's moving toward Wallace. As if welcoming him… as if falling for an embrace. Then, mere instants before Wallace's raised fist connects with his face, the Kaiser leaps up, in a jump that has nothing human. Answering the angry screech Wallace lets out, all the guards around us dart forward. They come from every direction, leaping out from shadowed corners, from behind columns and statues, from under desks and caskets. Some of them run past me. Some bump into me, pushing me toward the two duellist, and yet I still can't move. 

Much to my own surprise, when the sentinels jump and leap forward, the Kaiser doesn't retreat. On the contrary, he dashes forward, grinning like a madman. One of the guards leaps forward and shoots him with his energy gun, missing him as he dodges and kicks him in the shins. The Kaiser runs past the guard, elbowing in the mouth the one behind that. Another guard –equipped with a slim blade- dashes toward him from behind, and I hold my breath in, with a strangled gasp. 

The purple haired thief jumps back the same moment the blade rushes down toward him like a guillotine. Flicking his head backwards, he watches with insane wide eyes as the blade skilfully sliced the tips of the spikes that weren't fast enough. Without warning he swings backward, kicking the foolish guard under his chin, throwing him backward violently. He remains suspended in the air, taking his time to rotate -arms outspread and head tilted- and lands down gracefully. He moves as if dancing, at the rhythm of a waltz inaudible for everyone but him. The other man goes flying backward, knocking down two of his companions as he hits the ground. 

Tossing back his wild hair, the Kaiser flashes a grin to Wallace, and then whirls around, darting toward yet another one sentinel. He gives him one blow straight in the centre of his stomach that throws him back a foot. He reels, holding his stomach and gasping mutely as if he can't even breathe. Using the poor man as some sort of support, the Kaiser steps over his still bent back and jumps…no flies, forward. He lands noiselessly in front of the huge golden door, laying his back against it with a look of cockiness written all over his face. Eyes narrowed in burning fury and teeth still gritted and bared, Wallace spreads out an arm, mutely ordering the guards to stop from doing anything. He slowly composes himself, and raises his eyes to watch the purple haired young man cautiously. 

My eyes dart from one face to the other as they stand, eyes locked, each studying the other carefully for the first move. Slowly, a grin blossoms on Wallace's lips and I frown at his rather disturbing expression. At first, only the corners of his lips curve up, but then he draws back his lips, grinning widely. 

"I take you're escaping Kaiser. Are you giving up?" 

I gasp, whipping around to look at him. He doesn't move or speak for an eternity that most likely is only few seconds long, and then, all of a sudden, the Kaiser's face lights up with a grin even wider –if possible- than before. His eyes flash in the burgeoning darkness and I suddenly know exactly who is in charge here. 

"And leave such a wonderful jewel," he says slowly, raising one gloved hand in front of his face. "To you?" He opens his fists, and from the single outstretched finger dandles a silver necklace. And I'm not surprised that a tear-shaped emerald is shimmering gently at its end. 

Kaiser 1 –Wallace 0, then!! A part of me is happy, and the other part is disgusted with it. Be happy that your enemy has fooled your comrades isn't right… yet… Wallace failed! The Kaiser's still mine! Yessssss!!!!! I grin to myself, barely restraining from jumping and doing cartwheels, shouting like a damned fool. As Wallace tightens his fists, the Kaiser's eyes flick towards me, and I've this sudden need to know what's lurking behind the leer in his eyes. 

The thief half-bows, mockingly, and when he raises his head, he's licking his lips like a cat who just got to savour the mouse. "Arigatou gozaimasu, for the entertainment you provided me, young Lance. But I fear I've to go. This sublime beauty has better places to go." He whispers, dangling the Mermaid's tear in front of his eyes. Then, in a swirling of purple cloth and bluish spikes, he's gone, swallowed by the darkness floating in the corridor. Wallace stands still, his anger radiating from his body in waves. I can't help but grin, satisfied that I'm still the Kaiser's number one rival. He *never* paid me so little attention as he did with Wallace… 

I'm basking blissfully in this contentment of mine, and that's why I'm not ready when he shouts a feverish "FOLLOW HIM!" and dashes after him full speed, followed by dozens of guards. "THE ONLY WAY OUT IS THE ROOF! HE'S IN TRAP!!!" For a long instant, I'm petrified. Then I leap forward, barely holding on to Chibimon as he jumps in my arms. I dash for all I'm worth after them until… 

…I run by a large corridor… 

…and I stop… 

…feeling like is someone's calling me from the end of it… 

…I cast a glance at Wallace running toward the stairs that leads to the roof… 

…and I turn to dash in the other direction. 

The corridor is long and dark, the only light here are the large beams of moonlight flowing in through the high windows. An emergency door welcomes me at the end of the hallway. Not thinking at all, I stretch my arms out, dropping my poor digimon and push it open with all the force I've in me. Stepping out in the coldness, I stop sharply, my whole torso bending forward in reply to the brusque movement. I gasp for a moment, the cold air burning my lungs as I inhale mouthful of needed air, left breathless by my crazy dash. I've to blink too, for there's an almost blinding brilliance flowing through this place. When I raise my head to take a better look at my surroundings, I find myself in a forgotten old garden, where an ancient statue stands ostentatiously in the middle of wild plants, full blossomed roses embellishing it with pois of crimson. 

My eyes rake over the rather looming block of dark marble and they nearly pop out my head as they lie on the figure standing proudly on top of the sculpture, a dark shadow against the snowy disk of the full moon. My voice gets caught in my throat as he looks at me, eyes narrowed and arms crossed against his lean and supple chest. Unwillingly, I take an half-step back, still panting for air. 

"K-Kaiser…" To my own surprise, he looks away, pouting like a little child. I arch an eyebrow, sort of puzzled. "What?" 

"Who is =that= guy?" His voice rings through the relative silence of the garden. His tone is raw and harsh, domineering and demanding to be answered. 

"Uhhh…" he faces me again, one eyebrow raised in a 'well_?_I'm_waiting' look. "My… partner. They assigned him to me, I was forced to accept, it wasn't my idea!!!" I hurry to add, blurting the sentences out at full speed. He 'tsk'ed, looking away again. Wonderful. Here I'm justifying my actions to my sworn enemy and *he*'s the one looking upset! *HIM*!!! 

"Is he the reason that prevented you from coming yesterday night?" 

"Aaah…" my mouth opens, and I look around with lost eyes, wide and pleading to find something to say. "Well… n-no." 

"Oh?" He tilts his head, leaving me to interpret the gesture as a sign of his mistrust. 

"I had…" I shift from one foot to another, looking something behind me out the corner of one eye. "I was… doing something… for… a … friend." I swallow. There. I said it. 

"Who?" 

"My Ken-chan" CRAP! I press both my hands over my open mouth, shutting shocked eyes that –however- go wide when I hear the Kaiser gasp. My head snaps up and I'm once again looking up at him. He has disentangled his arms and evidently retreated one step, as if in shock. My hands drop from my mouth and I advance one step, one palm pressed to my chest. 

"It was important! I know I didn't maintain my promise to be there each time you'd try an heist, but it was important! It was… for my… Ken-chan…" I lower my voice to a whisper. Am I being naïve hoping he can understand something that's an enigma even to me? That he can understand why I broke a vow I repute as important as my own life for someone he doesn't even know? He looks away, troubled eyes closing painfully. 

"Liar." He mutters under his breath, and my eyes go huge once again. 

"What…?" I whisper, and actually leer backward when he looks at me with eyes of embers. 

"LIAR!" He shouts, voice quivering with rage. 

"EHY!" I clench my fist, moving closer to the sculpture. "What gives you the right to--" 

At that moment, I'm cut off by the beam of light running in a mad rush toward the Kaiser. Quickly, he flips backwards and lands few inches at my right, and the floor where he used to stand sports now a huge crater, from which grey smoke floats skyward in streaming clouds. Our heads snap up simultaneously, and we meet with the sight of Wallace riding proudly the hugest MegaSeadramon I've ever seen.

"Good. But can you keep it up?" 

A toss of his head and we are at the mercy of a rapid salvo. Snarling, the Kaiser dodges and dodges, until he's trapped in a corner. Wallace snaps his fingers and his twins Galgomon and MetalGalgomon appear behind him, surrounded by a HighAndromon, a Valkyrimon, a SkullMammon and a ShimaUnimon. To make things worse, Miyako, Iori, Hikari, Takeru, Hiromu and his two fellows are quickly gathering above us, their digimon's dark shapes concealing the moon and the brilliant stars as stormy clouds, but thousands times scarier. 

"Now you die!!" He hisses as another blast of shimmering white energy is thrown from the MegaSeadramon's mouth full speed. 

"NO! KAISER!!!!" I throw myself at him, sending both of us to roll across the grassy ground. We go downhill, our arms and legs tangled up. Each time I try to free myself, we grow more entangled. Somehow we land safely and we roll over so that the Kaiser's on the ground, and I'm on top of him. I open my eyes, looking at liquid pools or marvel staring at me behind purple lenses. I blink quickly, dimly aware that this had already happened before. For a moment neither of us move, and I'm not sure if one of the other Tamers does either, for I'm too focused on the boy immobile below me. 

With infinite languor he blinks, reaching up to breath something in my ear. "You seem like you've had a little fall. Was your body broken?" I gasp, and the Kaiser uses my surprise against me, pushing me off his body and leaping up to his feet. Once up, he moves a wild spike from his forehead, glaring at me scornfully. "Or does it take much more pain to get Daisuke Motomiya down and out for the count, uh?" 

A bell rings in a far corner of my head, and a feeling of deja-vu encloses me in its sticky hug. This… already happened… didn't it? This fall… this words… these bottomless eyes melting and wrapping themselves around me… 

I'm snapped out my dazed state when Wallace growls from high above me. 

"Get out of the way, Daisuke!" He shouts heatedly as bubbling white energy gathers in his MegaSeadramon's wide mouth. 

"No!" I shout back, with equal force. "I won't!! NEVER! You won't kill him! You'll have to kill me too!!" 

"Come back to your senses!" He yells even louder. "Get away! I wouldn't want to hurt you!" 

"NEVER!" I spread out an arm, shielding the Kaiser from Wallace's burning gaze just like I protected Ken from Hiromu earlier this afternoon. Strangely enough, I feel like I've never been more worthy to wear Taichi's goggles. I'm being courageous. A courageous fool, but a courageous one, nevertheless. 

"Very well, then!" He rages, raising his hand over his head, ready to lower it and order all the digimon around him to attack. I *know* he's only trying to scare me. And I've the proof when he stops his hand in mid-air, waiting for me to 'come back to my senses' as he put it. But Chibimon must think differently, since he jumps up from the bushes he was hiding in and flies toward Wallace, screeching loudly, baring his teeth and narrowing his nearly glowing crimson eyes. Both me and the Kaiser erupt in a worried call for the foolish digimon. Chibimon may be a little fella, but it seems he has inherited his courage that resembles foolishness (or foolishness that resembles courage, your pick) from me. I try to jump forward and stop him, even if he's already too far, but strong arms encircling my waist from behind put a stop to my rather foolish attempt. I cry Chibimon's name out once again as he flies straight toward the enormous digimon's mouth… 

And then the most amazing thing happens. A bright halo engulfs him, and he traces a burning tray in the deep blue of the starry sky, like a comet moving upside down from the earth to a desperate dash for the heaven. I can only blink, and when the grip around my mid-body loosens, I don't even try to move. The shining comet that's now my digimon hits the MegaSeadramon's chin with a yell, causing the huge serpent-like creature's head to snap up. Wallace loses his balance and falls down, while his digimon's attack loses itself in the sky above, exploding like an incredibly bright firework and raining down over us all as shimmering rain of fire. My companions are all too shocked to move, and I see this as the occasion for the Kaiser to run away. I swirl toward him and he's at my side, eyes lost in the wonder of white fire dancing above us. I take a moment to look at him and then call him, and when our eyes links, I can see a hint of their colour even behind the tinted lenses, thanks to the bright light bathing us. They're blue… or better, amethyst hued. 

"Run!" I cry desperately, clenched fists placed over my chest. "Hurry up! Please! Run away now that they're distracted!" 

He nods slowly, but doesn't make any other movement, eyes linked with mine. 

"…why?" He finally asks, and I turn away not able to bare his gaze anymore. 

"Please… just go…" 

"Why?" He asks in voice a little louder than before, bowing forward to be close to me without move his feet. "I'm your enemy! You're supposed to catch me and not help me escape… so… why…?" 

I shake my head, eyes burning with unwanted tears. "I swore I'd be one to catch you… and I won't let them catch you… I won't let them kill you… I… couldn't… let it happen… I can't… I…" I squint my eyes, hardly taming the sob thrusting to escape my lips. Take a hold of yourself Motomiya! "I… I can't… I…" 

"Why?" He asks again and my head snaps up so that our eyes are linked once again. On his face there's a statement almost as painful as the one playing over my features, and I shake my head. "Go…" 

"Why?" He shakes his head slightly, sounding desperate. But I sound even more desperate than him. 

All of a sudden Wallace's shout brings me back to reality, and looking up at him I see him scramble up to his feet, burning eyes focused on me. 

"PLEASE!" I cry, turning back toward him. "There's no time! Go away!!" 

"WHY?!" 

"GO AWAY!" 

"TELL ME WHY YOU'RE …" 

"BECAUSE I COULDN'T'T BEAR TO LOSE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" 

Burning breath escaping my lips in jagged mouthfuls of air, I look up at him pleadingly, watching the Kaiser's eyes go huge. He's trembling slightly… and quivering is the hand he's raising tentatively toward me. Hesitantly, I reach out to him, trembling fingers and burning eyes blinking quickly. I look first at our palms creeping closer and then at him, catching his eyes do the same voyage. Then, all of a sudden, a flash of green hurries toward him from behind, grasps him and carries him away from me. 

"DAISUKE!" He cries, arm outstretched in desperate attempt to reach me as his huge digimon carries him away, one muscular arm tucked under his tinier ones and wrapped around his chest, while the other spread in front of him. "DAISUKE!!" 

"KAISER!" I yell just as desperately, trying to run after him and tripping. I land face first in the grass and then look up to see he and his digimon disappear as a dying star in the depths of the night. "KAISER!" 

I told him. 

I told him how I feel. 

I told him. 

I told him in front of Wallace. 

I told him in front of my Chief. 

I told him in front of Hikari, Takeru, Iori and Miyako. 

I told him in front of my friends. 

I told him in front of Hikari, Takeru, Iori, Miyako, Hiromu and his friends. 

I told him in front of my companions. 

And he… 

He didn't say anything. 

* * * * * 

_My only love sprung from my only hate _

_Too early seen unknown and known too late _

_Prodigious birth of love it is to me, _

_That I must love a loathed enemy. _

_ -Romeo and Juliet (William Shakespeare) _


End file.
